Amor Mágico
by Sirena12
Summary: Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger fueron los mejores amigos desde que tenían once. / Al final todas estas cosas fueron las que los hicieron darse cuenta de que la amistad que se tenían había derivado en amor. /
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a la genial J.K Rowling

* * *

EL PRIMER ORGASMO

Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger fueron los mejores amigos desde que tenían once. Pasaron por todo y por todas las etapas en su amistad. Superaron obstáculos, y pelearon una guerra. Al final todas estas cosas fueron las que los hicieron darse cuenta de que la amistad que se tenían había derivado en amor.

A lo largo de casi un año de relación, la cual había tenido sus altibajos como todas, habían llegado a conocerse realmente. Dentro de la intimidad que como pareja les permitía pasar tiempo a solas, ahora sabían lo que les hacia felices, enojarse, y como complacer el uno al otro. También habían atravesado por varias etapas que indicaban su relación estaba madurando. Se acercaba de nuevo el verano y con ello el primer aniversario de la batalla. Habría de todo, eventos masivos para condecorar a los que pelearon, reuniones familiares para honrar a los caídos, incluso fiestas, para celebrar la caída de Voldemort.

Nuestra historia comienza un día antes de el 1° aniversario de la batalla de Hogwarts en casa de Hermione Granger; mas específicamente en su habitación.

-Ronald es que yo simplemente no tengo ganas de ir a ese evento, siento que va a ser abrumador, sobre todo para nosotros tres- dijo Hermione.

-Te entiendo, pero no crees que precisamente por eso deberíamos de apoyar a Harry, el pobre no podría con tanta gente que va a querer tan solo tocar al "elegido". - respondió Ron.

- Si pero... ahh - suspiro Hermione- Yo preferiría tal vez que tu y yo fuéramos a un sitio cómodo, o incluso que saliéramos solo los 2 sin que nadie nos estuviera acosando. No se, a un lugar... mas intimo.

En realidad, Hermione llevaba ya unos meses queriendo dar "el siguiente paso" con su novio. Y se le había ocurrido que tal vez el aniversario de la batalla, que coincidía con el aniversario de su primer beso fuera un buen día para eso. Ellos no habían platicado nada al respecto, pero si que habían tenido el tiempo de intimar. No habían llegado a tener relaciones sexuales completamente pero si se habían divertido. La unica cuestión es que ella no sabia como proponer esto, ni siquiera sabia donde ni como ni cuando, inconscientemente tenia miedo y estaba esperando que fuera Ron quien tuviera la iniciativa. En la cabeza de Ron estaba sucediendo mas o menos lo mismo. El se moría por expresarle su amor a Hermione físicamente, por eso cuando ella insinuó que algo asi podria por fin pasar se sorprendio muchisimo. Tras un segundo de vacilacion se acerco a ella, la abrazo y se fundieron en un tierno beso.

Ron atrajo a Hermione mas para dar paso a un apasionado beso dejando a Hermione enredar sus dedos en el cabello de el . Las manos de Ron empezaron a acariciar la cintura de ella atreyendola mas hacia su cuerpo hasta quedar sentado en el borde de la cama y tenerla sobre su regazo, rompieron el beso por la falta de aire, se miraron a los ojos y ambos vieron un brillo que jamas habían visto, era algo lascivo y sensual , volvieron a unir sus labios y a profundizar mas y dejar sus lenguas moverse mas intensas entre ellas dejando escapar unos pequeños gemidos...

En muchas ocasiones habían llegado hasta este punto pero siempre paraban, la mayoría de las veces por Hermione, debido al temor a que alguien los atrapara, Ron se conformaba y paraba, sin embargo en algunas ocasiones había sido aventurero tentando a Hermione, que aunque lo deseaba se contenía. Pero esta vez estaban solos. Teniendo la habitación de Hermione completamente para ellos y la casa entera se sintió desinhibida y le indico a Ron que podía seguir con un simple movimiento de cadera, lo cual hizo gemir a ambos, ella pudo sentir la dureza en los pantalones de el y el se sintió en el cielo con tan solo ese roce, y si, tan solo era el comienzo.

Esto fue mas de lo que ella pudo resistir con un gemido un poco mas sonoro hecho su cabeza hacia atrás, lo cual Ron aprovecho para llenar de candentes besos.

Ella unió mas su pecho al torso de Ron que ya comenzaba a acariciar la espalda de Hermione en el borde de su playera polo. Sutilmente fue subiéndola, cuando estaba a nivel de la cintura ella lo miro, interpretando la mirada de el como un - ¿puedo? - asintió y siguió aferrándose a su cuello.

Cuando por fin pudo quitarle la playera ella se dedico a dar juguetones besos en el cuello y lóbulo de la oreja de Ron. El fue levantando su playera hasta que aprovechando un momento en el que Hermione se separo para tomar aire se la saco completamente. Ahora podían sentir la piel de sus torsos uniéndose, ella lo percibía muy caliente y eso la excitaba aun mas. Acaricio con mucha emoción la espalda de Ron; la cual, con satisfacción, descubrió que ya no tenia esa forma rechoncha de niño si no que estaba tonificada y ya era completamente el cuerpo de un hombre. El por su parte se dedico a acariciar la cintura, costados y espalda de Hermione, acercándose al broche de su brasier.

Se detuvo ahi.

- ¿No prefieres que apague la luz o cierre la puerta? - dijo Ron con la respiración entrecortada.

- No lo se, ¿que prefieres tu? - respondió Hermione un poco apenada.

- Yo... yo quiero verte. - le contesto Ron nervioso. - Hermione no quiero que te sientas incomoda, esto es mas de lo que yo me esperaba al venir a tu casa, pero te amo tanto, en verdad quiero conocerte por completo.

Ella esbozo una sonrisa de satisfacción, como esas que siempre hacia cuando acertaba una respuesta o elaboraba bien la poción. Se volvió a unir en un beso con su novio y acercándose a su oído le dijo.

- Entonces hazlo ya, yo también muero de ganas . -

Esto pareció encender mas la llama en Ron ya que desabrocho el brasier de Hermione, mas no lo quito, por el contrario la unió mas a su cuerpo y suavemente la acostó en la cama manteniéndose encima, entre sus piernas apoyándose con sus codos en la cama. Se alejo lo suficiente para poder verla como lo deseaba y finalmente le quito el brasier. Ron sonrió y dio un resoplido, se abalanzo sobre hermione a besarla en la boca mientras sus manos se posaron en sus pechos.

Los dos gimieron ante el contacto y ella sintió un gran placer al comprobar que las manos de ron estaban incluso mas calientes que su torso. Ron se separo un poco, alternaba la mirada entre la cara de ella y sus pechos, recostado de medio lado sobre ella con una mano masajeaba uno de sus senos y con la otra acariciaba su mejilla.

- Te amo Hermione Granger, eres perfecta. - le dijo como un cumplido Ron.

Ella puso su mano encima de la mano de Ron que sensualmente acariciaba su seno. Le sonrió y le dijo.

- Yo también te amo Ronald Weasley, quiero estar contigo siempre. -

Volvieron a besarse y rodaron hasta estar ella encima de el. Ron se sentó haciendo que ella se levantara un poco lo cual le dio a Ron la oportunidad de besar sus pechos. Ella no pudo evitar gemir y hechar su cabeza hacia atrás de nuevo. Ron estaba encantado viéndola así de excitada, chupaba uno de sus pezones mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba su seno, y retorcía el pezón entre sus dedos indice y pulgar. Hermione quiso compensarlo, comenzó a mover sus caderas lentamente sobre el pantalón de Ron. Los dos estaban completamente aturdidos por la excitación, en un momento se quedaron viéndose, mientras Hermione se movía cadenciosamente sobre el, y el acariciaba sus pechos. Ella había estado todo el tiempo aferrada al cuello y hombros de ron. Bajo sus manos y quito las manos de Ron de sus pechos, por un instante el se sintió morir, pues pensaba que se había acabado la diversión. Sin embargo sonrió cuando descubrió que lo que su novia hacia era guiarlo al botón y cierre de sus pantalones.

- Quitamelos - le dijo Hermione.

Ron no tardo nada en volverla a acostar, la beso primero, y fue bajando depositando húmedos besos, en su cuello, clavícula, en sus pechos, los beso, chupo sus pezones, los volvió a retorcer, y siguió bajando besando sus costillas, su ombligo y vientre. Ron se sentó entre las piernas de Hermione, jalándola un poco para levantar sus caderas, comenzó a desabrochar el botón y bajar el cierre, lentamente jalo los pantalones de Hermione, cuando hubieron pasado sus caderas puso las piernas de Hermione en sus hombros para terminar de sacar sus pantalones. Se quedo observándola, acostada, con las piernas entreabiertas y dispuesta para el, sintió que no podía mas con la presión en sus propios pantalones, por lo que sin retirarse de entre las piernas de ella se hinco y besándola comenzó a desabrochar su propio pantalón. Hermione quiso terminar la tarea, bajando el cierre de Ron. Cuando lo hubo bajado por completo se levanto de la cama y le pidió que se sentara en el borde, ella se hinco en el suelo y jalo los pantalones de su novio.

Así que ahí estaban los dos en su ropa interior. Ron estaba completamente excitado, y ella podía notarlo claramente a través de sus boxer, que aunque eran de elástico y ajustados se levantaban por la gran erección que Ron ya tenia. Ron volvió a recorrerse hacia atrás de la cama y ella se poso con las piernas abiertas sentada sobre Ron. Los dos gimieron sonoramente al contacto del centro húmedo de Hermione con la dureza de Ron.

- Ron - gimió Hermione mientras se movía encima de Ron - Mmmhh Ron... no se mucho de esto pero...creo que no voy a aguantar mucho así. - termino por decir Hermione entre jadeos.

- Claro que no mi amor, por supuesto que aguantaras, y no te preocupes, que si terminas yo me encargare de que sea maravilloso y que suceda una y otra vez hasta que amanezca. - le respondió con una voz ronca y sensual Ron.

Acto seguido la volvió a acostar sobre la cama y se atrevió a tomar por los lados sus panties. Comenzó a deslizarlas y se sintió en la gloria cuando tuvo a Hermione completamente desnuda. Podía ver expuestas las partes mas intimas de su novia, que le parecían hermosas. Noto la humedad de Hermione y vio su pecho levantarse al compás de su respiración agitada, con sus bellos pechos redondos y sus pezones erectos.

- Hermione - fue lo único que atino a decir Ron. Y lo fue ya que ella lo era todo en esa habitación, el estarla contemplando desnuda por primera vez, su torso delgado, con unos hermosos senos redondeados y llenos, con unos pezones pequeños y rosados que en ese momento estaban erectos. Su cintura estrecha y vientre plano, las curvas que enmarcaban sus caderas, sus piernas delgadas pero tonificadas, su aroma, su sabor, tan bella, esa imagen jamás se borraría de su mente. Volvió a abalanzarse sobre sus labios, besándola con intensidad, con una de sus manos se sostenía acostado de lado sobre ella y con la otra acariciaba su seno. Retorcía su pezón y lo chupaba, lo cual tenia a Hermione gimiendo.

- Aaahh Ron... tócame ...por favor - dijo Hermione entre jadeos.

- Tranquila mi amor, hagámoslo durar. - respondió Ron.

Lentamente bajo su mano de sus pechos, acariciando su abdomen y su vientre. Se encontró con el leve bello púbico de Hermione, y levanto un poco su cabeza porque en verdad quería ver esto. Con un movimiento de su mano la hizo separar bien las piernas, ahora estaba completamente expuesta, así que comenzó acariciando los labios vaginales de Hermione por fuera, ella ya estaba jadeando y gimiendo con intensidad; entonces fue cuando lo hizo, con sus dedos índice y medio comenzó a abrirse camino por las partes intimas de Hermione, deshojándola como una flor. El nunca había hecho esto con nadie, pero el instinto ( y los fuertes gemidos de Hermione), le indicaban que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Continuo explorando lentamente hasta posarse en su clítoris, y lo supo porque ella jadeo como loca y dijo.

- Aaaahh Ronald!... si ahí!- indico gimiendo Hermione.

Ron sonrió y comenzó a dar círculos alrededor del clítoris de Hermione, lo hacia suave y lentamente. Siguió acariciando el clítoris de Hermione por unos minutos mas, con ambos dedos, con uno, el simple toque de Ron le parecía el paraíso a Hermione, estaba tan húmeda y caliente que sentía que iba a explotar. Ron seguía frotando su clítoris y la entrada de su vagina, acariciaba toda su intimidad con suavidad y amor.

- Aaahh...mmhhh... Ron... Ronald...aaahh... siento que voy a explotar amor. - gimió sonoramente Hermione.

- Y yo quiero que lo hagas hermosa.- respondió complacido Ron.

Ella sentía el primer orgasmo de su vida acercándose a una velocidad vertiginosa. Cerro fuertemente los ojos y se entrego a la sensación por completo, se dejo ir y hacer. Y entonces todo exploto, y todo fue placer y belleza, y todo fue Ron. Gimiendo menciono su nombre.

- Aaahh ... Rooon...aahh sii!...Ron... Aaaahhhh... mmmhhh... - gimió sonoramente Hermione.

Lentamente fue regresando a la realidad, y mientras su respiración se acompasaba abrió los ojos y se encontró con la imagen mas hermosa que había visto jamás. Ron la miraba con una amplia sonrisa, con las mejillas sonrosadas y con un amor y pasión incansables. Se levanto un poco para apoyarse en sus codos y estar mas cerca de la cara de Ron. Le dio un tierno beso en la punta de la nariz.

- Gracias Ron, ha sido increíble,. - dijo Hermione entrecortadamente.

- No tienes porque, siempre quise ser el primero en tu vida en darte placer. - respondió un orgulloso Ron.

- Y lo fuiste amor, en verdad que si, ahora ven, recuéstate que yo quiero recompensarte. - le contesto Hermione. - Quiero que tu veas las estrellas que acabo de ver yo...- Ron se recostó sobre la cama expectante ante lo que Hermione iba a hacer a continuación.- ...y después quiero que las volvamos a ver...juntos!. -

Y hermione se abalanzo sobre ron a besarlo apasionadamente.

* * *

*Hola! espero les haya gustado, ya tengo el 2º capitulo listo, pero antes de subirlo quiero saber que opinan de esta historia, ¿muy cursi?, ¿muy hot?, ¿muy aburrida?.

Espero sus tomatazos y sus aplausos!

XoXo Sirena


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!, disculpen la tardanza, me comprenderán si aun estudian esto de comenzar con los finales es un infierno!

Quiero agradecerles a los que se tomaron la molestia de leer mi fic. Espero este capitulo también les guste.

De nuevo, ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de la increíble pluma de J.K. Rowling

* * *

Ron se acomodo medio sentado recargado en varios almohadones y Hermione se sentó de lado junto a el, besándolo con pasión y acariciando su abdomen. Ella disfrutaba mucho tocar su piel tensa y firme, muy diferente a la suya y el disfrutaba el mas mínimo roce de los dedos de Hermione.

Rápidamente Ron volvió a excitarse y era cada vez mas visible.

- Ronald, no es justo que yo este completamente desnuda y tu aun estés atrapado en esto. – le dijo Hermione mientras pasaba uno de sus dedos por el elástico de sus boxer.

-Creo que eso lo puedo solucionar, me los voy a quitar.- comenzó a decir Ron.

-No, no!, quiero ser yo quien te descubra.- respondió una emocionada Hermione.

Así que Hermione se hinco frente a el y comenzó a jalar del elástico de sus boxer. Inspiro una vez mas y los bajo por completo, jalándolos hasta las rodillas de su novio. Levanto la vista y pudo verlo, para ella no había nada mas hermoso que Ron. Con su piel blanca salpicada de pecas, su torso y abdomen delgados pero tonificados; y lo que mas curiosidad le causo, ya que nunca había visto algo así, el bello pubico de Ron, tan encendido como su cabello. Ella quería tocarlo, quería saber como se sentía. Siguió mirándolo y se encontró con lo que mas ansiaba conocer de el. No tenia punto de comparación, pero se daba cuenta que su novio tenia muuy buenos atributos, comenzó a preguntarse como se sentiría dentro de ella. Quería que eso pasara, pero habría tiempo para todo. De pronto se sonrojo al ver que Ron se tapaba con una almohada.

-Perdóname Ronald, no quería incomodarte, es que yo…- comenzó a decir Hermione.

-No te preocupes, pero es que sentí un poco de pena, te quedaste mucho tiempo analizándome . – le dijo con una mirada rápida a donde tenia la almohada.

- Si lo siento, lo que sucede es que yo también quiero conocerte, quiero hacerte sentir bien, quiero que me digas que es lo que quieres. – le respondió Hermione desinhibiéndose de nuevo y acercándose a besarlo mientras le quitaba la almohada.

Ron tomo la mano con la que Hermione se apoyaba en su pecho y comenzó a bajarla, indicándole el camino que ella ya podía intuir. Entonces la coloco en su miembro y comenzó a indicarle el movimiento que quería que hiciera. Ella se sorprendió al sentirlo, tan duro y tan suave a la vez. Comenzó a acariciar el pene de su novio, subía y bajaba como el le había mostrado y a medida que incrementaba la velocidad Ron respiraba mas entrecortadamente. Poco a poco fue acostumbrándose a la fuerza y velocidad con la que debía hacer sus movimientos, y se sintió orgullosa al ver a Ron mordiéndose el labio con una fina capa de sudor y una respiración mas que agitada. Esto la estaba volviendo a excitar a ella también de una manera increíble, jamás pensó que el hacer algo así pudiera ponerla a ella también así de caliente.

-Hermione, si sigues así, creo que voy a venirme.- le dijo un agitado Ron.

- Ron tengo una idea, pero quiero saber si estas de acuerdo .- dijo ella disminuyendo la velocidad de su mano.

-Aahh, Hermione, lo que sea que a ti se te ocurra debe ser brillante .- le respondió muy excitado.

Hermione se hinco frente a el, como si fuera a sentarse en su miembro.

-Tócame primero Ron.- pidió Hermione.

Ron obedeció y mientras con una de sus manos alcanzo uno de sus pechos y comenzó a estimularlo de nuevo, con su otra mano comenzó a tocar la ya muy húmeda intimidad de Hermione. Ella jadeo y comenzó a mover sus caderas en un vaivén, como buscando mas fricción de sus dedos. A continuación Ron hizo algo que tenia ganas desde hacia mucho tiempo, retiro su mano de sus pechos y acaricio su espalda, continuo acariciándola hasta que llego a una de sus nalgas, la apretó y la acerco a su cuerpo, para que mientras estimulaba el clítoris y la entrada de Hermione con una mano y con la otra su trasero, con su boca se encargaba de sus pechos. A esas alturas Hermione ya había comenzado a gemir muy sonoramente. Por lo que lo que hizo a continuación tomo por sorpresa a Ron que no pudo hacer otra cosa que detenerse.

Hermione tomo la base del pene de Ron y dirigió la punta hacia su clítoris, para que fuera su miembro y no sus manos lo que la estimulaba. Comenzó haciendo círculos alrededor y a frotar el miembro de Ron contra su clítoris, esta nueva sensación los puso a los 2 al máximo.

-Ven mi amor, quiero que veamos las estrellas juntos. – le indico Hermione mientras se acostaba con las piernas muy abiertas.

-Hermione!, estas segura? .- pregunto Ron Sorprendido.

- Si amor, por favor, ya no puedo mas, siento que voy a explotar, y quiero hacerlo contigo, te amo Ron.- le respondió Hermione muy excitada.

-Yo también te amo Hermione.- Se hinco entre las piernas de Hermione y primero con su miembro siguió estimulando las partes de ella. Entonces se inclino un poco mas y se posiciono en su entrada, ejerció un poco de presión pero nada sucedió. Comenzó a besarla y a hacerle caricias en el cuello y en sus senos, volvió a intentarlo dos veces mas pero no pudo lograrlo.

-Hermione….creo que….no puedo entrar. – le dijo Ron algo preocupado.

Hermione que tenia los ojos cerrados muy apretados los abrió y dijo.

-Que?, que pasa?, ah, si, volvamos a intentarlo mi amor .- le dijo levantándose para besarlo. Cambiaron de posición con Hermione encima, aun con los ojos cerrados y fue cuando Ron se dio cuenta que realmente lo que pasaba es que ella se estaba tensando inconcientemente, tal vez no estuviera preparada para esto aun. Decidió que no iba a seguir intentando entrar en ella, por lo que la acostó en la cama y se puso encima de ella. Ambos seguían excitados, pero no estaban preparados para culminar ese día, por lo que se le ocurrió algo mas a Ron.

- Mi amor, primero vamos a jugar un poco esta bien? .- pregunto Ron.

- Si amor, creo que es lo mejor…. – le respondió Hermione un poco apenada por lo que acababa de suceder.

Ron comenzó a besarla, y ya que estaba encima de ella, apoyándose en sus codos, comenzó a mover sus caderas, tenia claro que solo iban a estimularse, por lo que no las movió muy deprisa para no lastimarla o asustarla haciéndole pensar que lo iba a intentar de nuevo. Mas bien tomo un ritmo suave, cadencioso que resulto ser mas que placentero para ella, por lo que muy pronto comenzó a gemir y a respirar entrecortadamente.

-Mmmhh…Ron….eso se siente delicioso. – menciono Hermione.

Ron comenzó a friccionar un poco mas rápido, aquello era tan excitante para ambos, ella podía sentir el duro y largo miembro de ron frotando sus partes intimas, estimulaba sus labios vaginales, su clítoris y su entrada vaginal. Todo aquello era delicioso y la humedad de Hermione permitía a Ron moverse con soltura. La velocidad que llevaban era increíble. Lo observo que clavaba su cara en el hueco de su cuello.

-Que pasa Ron? .- pregunto entrecortadamente.

- Mmhh… Estoy a punto Hermione. – respondió el con una voz ronca.

- Yo también, Ron, quiero venirme contigo. – le dijo Hermione agitadamente.

Unos movimientos mas y Hermione sintió como un liquido salía del miembro de Ron, por lo que aumento el nivel de humedad en sus partes. Le encanto ver la cara de su novio, sonrosada, con el cabello rojo alborotado y con esos jadeos de hombre tan sensuales, Ron arqueo su espalda y le brindo los últimos golpes de su orgasmo a su novia para que ella también pudiera disfrutarlo.

-Aaahh…..sii Ron!...aahh siii!... – gimió de nuevo cuando volvió a alcanzar el clímax.

Entonces Ron se rindió y se recostó sobre el pecho de su novia, acariciándola, no sin antes ser lo suficientemente caballeroso para hacer un hechizo limpiador en sus partes y que no hubiera ni rastro. Juntos recuperaron la respiración y con un te amo final, Ron jalo las sabanas y cayeron en un profundo y relajado sueño.

* * *

#rabosa : Jajaja, me encanto tu comentario. Muchas gracias, pues si , que yo me imagino a Hermione un poco inexperta, incluso hasta temerosa por eso lo de la "abstinencia". Y a Rupert...ejem...lo siento Ron haha, sii muy ooc pero que es fantasía!. Un beso!

#LuGrint : Así es!, para que darle vueltas al asunto, sigue al tanto!. Un beso!

#Rupemma : Aqui esta! ya no mas espera!. Un beso!

#laina.1994: Y que la mia no me vea escribiendo!. Si, de hecho es buena idea no quiero que sea porno hahaha, :S, solo erotico. Un beso!

Sirena


	3. Chapter 3

Que tal! Siento mucho no haber podido actualizar antes, pero estos finales escolares me estan absorbiendo el seso!. Prometo aprovechar el verano para seguir con esta historia! Un beso a todos los que leen.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos obra de la grandiosa J.K. Rowling

* * *

Ron despertó horas después intoxicado del aroma de Hermione. Estaba detrás de ella, abrazándola firmemente, su nariz oliendo su cabello, un aroma a frutillas y piel.

Aun no amanecía y la habitación de su novia estaba a oscuras. Por un momento se asusto, de que fueran a entrar su mamá o papá y los descubrieran, abrazados y desnudos, pero recordó que estaban en Londres, dando una conferencia sobre implantes dentales y cirugía maxilofacial.

Ron se aferro mas al cuerpo desnudo de Hermione, y comenzó a oler su cuello, sus hombros, a besarlos suavemente, acariciando su cintura y sus caderas. Ella despertó e instintivamente se soltó de Ron y jalo la sabana tapándose.

-Ah Ron, lo siento, me asuste, jaja, es que yo duermo sola...y vestida.- dijo tapándose mas con la sabana.

- Yo también, pero no me importa que me la quites. - le respondió Ron ahora de nuevo desnudo, acostándose boca arriba con las manos en la nuca.

Hermione se puso la sabana a modo de toalla y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas de frente a Ron, casi no podía verlo pero notaba su silueta y sentía el calor que irradiaba. Había pasado una noche genial, después de todo el tiempo que había estado absteniéndose para avanzar en su relación física con Ron, se dio cuenta de que no era ni tan complicado ni vergonzoso como ella pensó. Se sentía cómoda y confiaba en el.

- Hey, como dormiste.- le pregunto Ron acariciando su rodilla.

- Muy cómoda gracias, y tu?.- respondió Hermione

-Excelente. Hermione, quiero que sepas que lo que paso anoche fue lo mejor que he experimentado en mi vida. Estuvo increíble. ¿Que te pareció a ti? .- pregunto Ron recostándose de lado frente a Hermione.

-Para mi también fue increíble. Ron te amo tanto y me alegra haber compartido esto contigo, y... perdón si no pudimos "terminarlo"... no se que paso, creí que estaba lista .- le dijo una apenada Hermione.

-Mi amor no te preocupes, cuando estés lista se dará el momento. Ademas no es por lo único que este contigo, yo te amo y disfruto hasta el mas pequeno de tus besos. - respondió Ron sentanose también con las piernas cruzadas frente a Hermione .- Ademas... .- dijo abriendo la sabana y haciendo una especie de casa de campana para los dos .- ... antes de que eso suceda podemos divertirnos como lo hicimos anoche no crees?.

Hermione acaricio su rostro en la oscuridad. Iba a besarlo cuando recordó que llevaban casi toda la noche dormidos, por lo que salio un poco de la casa improvisada, tomo su varita e hizo un encantamiento limpiador en sus bocas, ahora los dos tenían un aliento fresco. Se acerco mas para besarlo solo lo tocaba con sus labios y con las manos que tenia en su cara y cuello. El le acariciaba los hombros y la parte interna de los brazos. Pasaron un buen rato así solo besándose y acariciandose inocentemente, a no ser porque estaban completamente desnudos aquello no tendría nada de intenso. Ron comenzó a inclinarse sobre Hermione pero ella lo detuvo.

- Ron no, quisiera bañarme. Ademas recuerda que tu debes regresar a tu casa antes de que tus padres se den cuenta que no has dormido ahi .- lo esquivo Hermione.

-Ssshhh, no importa, no les preocupara, sabrán que estoy contigo, o con Harry en Grimauld Place. Ademas para bañarte tienes que ensuciarte primero no?, pues vamos a ensuciarte .- le dijo Ron abalanzadose de nuevo sobre ella.

- No Ron, en verdad, me sentiría muy incomoda. Mejor vistámonos, te preparo algo rápido para comer y regresas a tu casa, acuerdate que yo tengo que aparecerme por allá como si nada a las 10 de la mañana, voy a necesitar descansar un poco mas .- respondió Hermione.

Ron acepto a regañadientes. Se vistieron y bajaron las escaleras en penumbras de la casa de Hermione. Ella le preparo un sadwich y conversaron un poco mientras el comía.

- Hermione, ayer, antes de... bueno. Antes de que pasara todo lo que paso, me dijiste algo sobre pasar este día juntos tu y yo, ese plan sigue en pie o que? .- pregunto Ron.

- Ah claro, pues si te parece bien, vamos al desayuno en tu casa, después a ese odioso evento, regreso a mi casa para cambiarme y te espero a las 7 de la tarde. Yo lo decía porque por si no lo recuerdas hace un año que nos dimos nuestro primer beso. - le sonrió a su novio dándole un pequeño manotazo en su hombro.

- Pues claro que lo recuerdo!, si prácticamente te lanzaste sobre mi en la cámara de los secretos .- le respondió Ron fingiendo que le había dolido el manotazo.

-Yo me abalance sobre ti? ja ja, no recuerdo que hayas puesto mucha resistencia!- dijo Hermione.

- Jaja, lo se, pero que querías, llevaba años queriendo hacerlo. A pesar de todas las cosas horribles que pasaron ese día ... tuvo su recompensa, nos unió y ya jamas podremos separarnos desde ese momento. - respondió Ron, acercandose para abrazarla.

- Si es verdad, no se es un sentimiento muy raro, a partir de ese día mi vida cambio drásticamente, estoy contigo y soy muy feliz, pero no puedo evitar recordar ese día como uno de los mas horribles de mi vida, y por otro lado uno de los mas felices también, no se, es solo que se siente extraño. De cualquier manera, no hay nadie mas con quien quiera pasarlo. Tengo grandes planes para esta noche Ronald Weasley.- dijo Hermione aferrandose al cuello de Ron. - Por lo pronto vamos, te acompañare a la chimenea para que te vayas a tu casa.

-Pero porque me corres! Hermione tus papas no van a volver hasta el medio día, podemos pasar otro rato juntos, podemos estar aquí o en tu cuarto la casa entera esta sola .- dijo Ron acercandose mas a Hermione.

- Ron... ya es hora. Vamos .- respondió Hermione dandole un pequeño beso y arrastrandolo a la chimenea.

-Anda, un ratito mas, tan solo quiero jugar un ratito mas! .- le dijo Ron.

-Jajaja Ron!, pareces un niño! Dios! ya habrá tiempo para eso CREEME, nos vemos mas tarde vete! .- respondió Hermione.

- Ash, esta bien. Te amo, adios .- Ron la beso y se metió en la chimenea, tomo los polvos flu y desapareció.

Callo de espaldas sobre la sala de la madriguera. La casa se encontraba en silencio completo. Se quedo acostado en el suelo mirando las formas que formaban las ramas de los arbustos iluminadas por la luz exterior en el techo de la sala. Sonrio al recordar todo lo que habia sucedido, tal vez para otros lo que habia hecho con su novia era solo el calentamiento, pero para el habia sido lo maximo. Se sentia el mas afortunado por tener una novia como ella, que lo amaba, confiaba en el y dejaba sus miedos aparte para demostrarle todo lo que sentia. Ella siempre lo hacia sentir bien, cuando conversaban incluso si Ron sentia que decia algo tonto o fuera del tema ella siempre lo escuchaba y si lo corregia ahora era por querer que el se sintiera comodo, no como aquellos dias en Hogwarts cuando lo unico que hacia era pelearlo por la frustracion que sentia de no estar con el. Si bien al principio les había costado un poco de trabajo, ya que por tantos años de amistad cuando comenzaron su relación se sentían incómodos, era raro besar, o abrazar, incluso decirse palabras de amor, ya que habían pasado muchos años como amigos y, con una amistad en la que si no estaban peleando no estaban contentos. Superaron esa etapa y comenzaron a sentirse en confianza el uno con el otro.

Ron se quedo un rato mas acostado en el suelo, recordando el aroma de su novia, sus besos y como lo hizo sentir cuando lo tocaba, estaba muy concentrado recordando cuando escucho unas risitas provenientes de el vestíbulo de la entrada. Era una voz de mujer, no sabia quien era pero no podría ser otra mas que Ginny. Se acerco un poco mas, apenas estaba amaneciendo por lo que el vestíbulo no estaba nada iluminado, pero podía detectar 2 siluetas, parecía que estaban luchando. De pronto se dio cuenta que eran su hermana pequeña Ginny y su amigo Harry, y claro que no estaban luchando.

-¿Harry? .- pregunto Ron.

Escucho un respingo e inmediatamente Harry y Ginny se separaron. Harry se acerco arreglandose la chamarra, pero lo hizo demasiado rapido y choco de bruces con Ron.

- Ah!, estúpido me pisaste! .- grito Ron agachandose a sobar el pie que había pisado Harry.

-Perdona amigo, es que no puedo verte, ¿puedo prender la luz Ginny? .- pregunto Harry.

-Si claro prendela! .- respondió la hermana del pelirrojo muy nerviosa.

Ron levanto su vista para ver a su hermana, que parecía un rábano, tenia la cara del mismo color que su cabello. Harry estaba recargado en la puerta y se veía muy nervioso.

-¿Acabas de llegar?, no te esperábamos hasta las 10:00 y apenas pasan de las 6:00, ¿que pasa?.- pregunto Ron sentandose en una silla para seguir sobando su pie.

- Si, voy llegando.

-Ya se iba.- respondieron al mismo tiempo Harry y Ginny, inmediatamente se miraron y devolvieron la mirada a Ron.

- ¿Llegando o yendote? Porque no mejor se inventan una historia antes de que alguien los pille ¿eh? .- respondió Ron un poco mas molesto por el pie que por la situación.

- ¿Y tu donde estabas? .- pregunto Ginny con un tono demasiado chillón, con el cual demostraba su nerviosismo .- Te fui a buscar antes de dormir y no te encontré, también deberías de armarte una historia porque mamá podría enterarse que no pasaste la noche aquí.- le dijo Ginny cruzandose de brazos, tenia el mismo tono autoritario que la señora Weasley.

- Claro, y también podria enterarse que Harry si que paso la noche aqui.- le respondió Ron levantandose de nuevo frente a ella.

-Bueno, bueno, ¿porque no nos calmamos?, su madre no tiene que enterarse de nada, si ninguno de nosotros 4 dice nada de los otros.

-¿Cuales cuatro? .- pregunto Ginny .- Ah claro!, por supuesto, tu si que puedes ir a aprovecharte de MI amiga pero yo no puedo pasar un rato con MI novio.

- Nadie se aprovecho de MI novia, estuve en su casa y a ti no te importa lo que pase ahí ¿de acuerdo? .- le respondió Ron .- Por otro lado MI amigo podría respetar un poco a MI hermana.

-Que también es MI novia .- respondió Harry.

- Ya basta! .- dijo Ginny .- Esto es lo que vamos a hacer, por lo que a mi respecta tu dormiste aquí, Hermione durmió sola en su casa, y tu dormiste en Grimauld Place .- dirigiendose primero a Ron y después a Harry .- Y porfavor, ahora vete a tu cuarto porque si no esta historia no va a funcionar para nada con mama si te ve llegando antes del amanecer, y dejame despedirme en paz de Harry.

- Esta bien, pero solo porque así ninguno de los 4 va a salir perjudicado, y tu ten mucho cuidadito donde pones las manos eh Potter! .- le dijo apuntandole a la cara a Harry.

- Jajaja, no te preocupes Ronald, no harè nada que tu no hayas hecho con Hermione .- le respondió Harry abrazando a Ginny, y volvieron a apagar la luz.

Ron subio las escaleras hasta llegar a su recamara. Quito las cobijas, se metio en la cama se durmio casi inmediatamente. Sentia que apenas llevaba 2 minutos dormidos cuando escucho que su mama tocaba en la puerta haciendo mucho ruido y gritandole.

- Ronald! tienes que bajar para ayudarme a desgnomizar el jardin, hoy va a venir mucha gente y la casa debe estar impecable. Asi que despierta ya hijo!.- le dijo la Sra. Weasley.

Ron se desperezo, se levanto y cuando se dirigia a la puerta recordó que quería hacer ese día especial para Hermione. Así que antes de salir de su habitación decidió arreglar un poco mas de lo normal. Comenzó juntando libros, ropa, juegos de ajedrez y restos de comida que había tirados por todo el piso, pero conforme fue avanzando en la limpieza comenzó a clasificar sus cosas y a quitar algunas que parecían muy infantiles, pósters de jugadores, e incluso a cambiar el juego de cama que tenia. Cuando hubo acabado se detuvo a ver y se sintió muy orgulloso, por primera vez su habitación parecía la de un hombre y no la de un niño aficionado al ajedrez y el Quidditch. Después de esto tomo un baño y cuando estuvo limpio y cambiado bajo para ayudar a su mama.

- Mama, ¿en que quieres que te ayude?.- le pregunto entrando a la cocina y tomando un pan con mermelada.

- Ah ya era hora que bajaras! ¿Porque tardaste tanto? Harry ya llego y el y Ginny ya se están encargando de el jardín muchas gracias jovencito! .- le replico Molly .- Bien, como ya he repartido las tareas, a ti te va a tocar quedarte conmigo ayudandome en la cocina, toma un delantal y ayudame a picar todos estos vegetales .- le dijo la Sra. Weasley acercandole una gran pila de papas, zanahorias, y guisantes.

- ¿Queeee?, ¿cocinar?, mama no por favor! tu sabes que esto no se me da! .- le rogó Ron.

- Ronald cariño tienes que aprender a valerte por ti mismo, que pasara el día que vivas solo...o te cases...tendrás que ayudar a tu esposa .- le respondió Molly.

- Mama, Hermione sabe que yo no cocino ni un sandwich y ella esta bien con eso, ademas que ella tampoco es muy diestra con la comida. No te preocupes por eso, no nos moriremos de hambre, contrataremos a alguien que cocine para nosotros, pero por favor no me tortures con esto, hago cualquier otra cosa!.- dijo Ron algo alterado.

Molly se quedo viendo muy sorprendida a su hijo mientras le decía todo esto.

- ¿Hermione?, hijo, ¿es que van tan en serio?. Tu sabes que yo adoro a esa niña, pero ¿no crees que son muy jóvenes para pensar en matrimonio? .- le pregunto Molly a su hijo mientras le amarraba el delantal y le volvía a acercar los vegetales.

- Mama relajate, es solo un comentario. No te voy a negar que me agrada pensar en esa idea, de llegar a formar una familia con ella, pero para eso falta mucho tiempo no te preocupes .- le respondió Ron resignandose a ayudarla en esta labor.

Ella lo miro y esbozo una gran sonrisa. Y Ron le respondió con una igual.

- Pero no quiero que cuando veas a Hermione comiences a tomarle medidas para el vestido de novia eh mama!, no la presiones, eso dejamelo a mi jaja .- le dijo Ron.

- Hijo, nada me hará mas feliz que vivir para verte a ti y a Ginny casados con esos 2 muchachos tan buenos.- le respondió la Sra. Weasley refiriendose a Harry y Hermione.

En ese momento se oyo un ruido algo estrepitoso proveniente de la sala. Ron supuso que era su novia y se levanto a buscarla. La vio tirada en el piso cubierta de ceniza y se acerco a ayudarla a levantarse. Cuando la tuvo de frente limpio un poco su cara con el delantal que tenia amarrado a la cadera.

- Que sexy! .- le dijo riendo Hermione.

- Ja ja ja, burlate todo lo que quieras, pero la verdad es que esto de la cocina si se me esta dando .- le dijo Ron mientras limpiaba su cara y después se acerco para darle un beso y abrazarla.- ¿Como dormiste, descansaste?

- La verdad muy poco, despues de que te fuiste me quede dormida instantáneamente...pero cuando me levante...Ron me duelen mucho la espalda baja y las piernas .- le respondió una apenada Hermione.

- Jajaja, eso te pasa por no querer nunca hacer ejercicio con nosotros, Harry, Ginny y yo te invitamos siempre a jugar al Quidditch y tu prefieres quedarte leyendo o platicando con mi mama.- le dijo Ron.- Y cuando haces un poco de actividad física al día siguiente estas toda adolorida.

- ¿Un poco de actividad física?.- chillo Hermione.- Ronald eso fue bastante actividad física!

Ron se acerco a abrazarla y la dirigió a la cocina donde Molly ya los esperaba. Estuvieron preparando la comida un rato mas, saludaron a Harry y Ginny, a quienes Ron miraba de vez en cuando para vigilarlos. La gente comenzó a llegar y los hijos de la familia Weasley ayudaron a montar las mesas que tenian planeado acomodar en el jardin, y a levantar el toldo magico que habían rentado. La casa se veia llena de gente que iba y venia con bandejas y bowls llenos de comida llevandolos al jardin. De pronto el Sr. Weasley hablo.

- Bien, quiero agradecer a todos los amigos y familia que se tomaron la molestia de venir en este día, sabemos que para todos es un día dificil o incomodo. Y eso nos hace apreciar mucho su presencia, un brindis por todos nosotros, los sobrevivientes a la Batalla de Hogwarts. Salud! .- anuncio el Sr. Weasley.- Quiero agradecerles a todos por sus muestras de apoyo a la familia Weasley a lo largo de este año, sin ello nos habríamos derrumbado por la perdida de nuestro hijo Fred... amigos y familia no puedo terminar de agradecerles por el gran apoyo que nos han brindado a Molly y a mi, y a nuestros hijos Charlie, Bill, Percey, George, Ron y Ginny. Siempre extrañaremos a nuestro Fred, pero nos sentimos reconfortados al tener tanto amor y apoyo de parte de todos ustedes. Salud por ustedes!

Todos levantaron sus copas, brindaron y aplaudieron en nombre de Fred, después la Sra. Weasley ayudada por su esposo, hijos, nueras y yernos sirvieron la cena, bebidas y atendieron a sus invitados. Fue un gran desayuno en la madriguera Weasley. Asistieron Hagrid, Kingsley, algunos familiares Weasley y amigos de Hogwarts. Cuando el desayuno hubo terminado, todos se dirigieron al jardín donde algunos habían dejado sus escobas, y a la sala ya que otros mas viajarían por red flu. Se dirigían al evento conmemorativo que tendría lugar en el castillo de Hogwarts, el cual había sido reconstruido durante todo el año para honrar a los caídos. Fueron desapareciendo en grupos de escobas para no llamar demasiado la atención, y en pequeños grupos de 2 o 3 en la chimenea para no congestionar la linea. Los últimos en linea eran los señores Weasley, Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione.

- Chicos, nosotros iremos primero, y dejen pasar unos 5 minutos para volver a usar la chimenea, quiero que nos den tiempo de aterrizar y poder levantarnos.- pidió Arthur.

- Si hijos, no quiero que nos caigan encima y tengan que empujarnos en sillas de ruedas haha .- respondió la Señora Weasley .- Viajen con cuidado!.

- Bien bien! .- volteo Ginny diciendo a Ron y Hermione .- Veamos, ¿quienes van a viajar primero?, ah claro! se me ocurre que viaje primero la pareja que interrumpió a la otra pareja anoche!.

- ¿Como?, ¿que pareja?, yo acabo de llegar hace 4 horas .- respondió Hermione confundida.

- Oh si amiga, pero tu querido novio llego ayer antes del amanecer después de su sesión de amor, y nos interrumpió a Harry y a mi .- le dijo Ginny.

Hermione volteo a ver a Ron, estaba muy roja y con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Ay no te preocupes!, nosotros básicamente estábamos haciendo lo mismo! .- le respondió Ginny

- Ginny! .- dijo Harry.

- Si Ginny ya callate no quiero ni imaginarlo!. Ahora, nosotros viajaremos al ultimo, ya que ustedes tuvieron todo el tiempo del mundo para "despedirse" anoche y yo no. .- dijo Ron.

- Pero si a ti nadie te interrumpió! .- respondió Ginny.

- Que te importa! Viajaremos al final y ya no hay nada que decir.- dijo Ron sentandose a esperar su turno. Hermione se sentó junto a el.

- Vamos Ginny, de todos modos tengo que llegar temprano, recuerda que soy el "invitado de honor". Por favor amigo no lleguen muy tarde, siento que voy a vomitar en cuanto me suba a ese estrado .- les dijo Harry mientras era arrastrado por Ginny.

Harry y Ginny se metieron en la chimenea y emprendieron el viaje. Ron, que estaba sentado junto a su novia puso su mano encima de la de Hermione, y la miro sonriendo.


	4. Chapter 4

Que tal! gracias a los que se han tomado la molestia de leer mi fic! Espero les guste este capitulo! Disfrute mucho escribiendolo :P

De nuevo, los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de una mente brillante: J.K. Rowling

Besos!

Sirena

* * *

-Hey...- dijo Ron.

-Hey..- respondió Hermione sonriendo. Se acerco a besarlo suavemente. Estuvieron besándose tiernamente hasta que Ron intento intensificar el beso jalando a Hermione para sentarla en sus piernas.

- Ron, no tenemos mucho tiempo, si tardamos podrían volver a ver si todo esta bien... .- respondió Hermione, pero iba cediendo, termino sentada de lado en las piernas de Ron. Lo besaba con mucha emoción y acariciaba su cabello. El también correspondía tomándola de la cintura y acariciando su cara. Estuvieron besándose unos minutos, pero conforme iban intensificando el beso Hermione comenzó a notar algo debajo de ella, estaba sentada encima de su novio y pudo sentirlo claramente.

- Ron!, cálmate solo nos estamos besando .- le dijo Hermione.

- Lo se mi amor, pero es que no puedo calmarme. Te deseo tanto Hermione! .- le dijo Ron abrazándola mas fuerte .-Quiero hacer el amor contigo aquí y ahora! .

-¡¿Que?, Ron estas loco .- le respondió Hermione riendo.

- Si tal vez, pero es lo que mas quiero, dime que tu no lo deseas también .- le pregunto Ron acariciando sus muslos.

- Claro que quiero, pero todo se dara en el momento correcto.- respondio Hermione acariciando su mejilla.

- Hermione...quiero que pases la noche conmigo hoy .- dijo Ron.

Hermione se alejo un poco. De pronto la preocupación porque fuera a suceder de nuevo lo que paso la noche anterior, que se tensara y le fuera imposible hacer el amor con su novio la invadió. Ella en verdad quería hacerlo, pero habia algo que se lo impedia, tal vez realmene no estuviera lista, o tal vez solo tuviera miedo al dolor, se sentia muy afligida.

Ron lo noto y le dijo que no se preocupara, no quería presionarla así que dejarían que pasara el día y cuando llegara la noche decidirían que hacer. Se dirigieron a la chimenea y unos segundos después aparecieron en la chimenea de uno de los Pubs de Hogsmeade, el poblado mas cercano al Castillo de Hogwarts. De ahí tomaron uno de los carruajes que estaban llevando a la gente que asistiría al evento. Cuando llegaron al camino que llevaba a la entrada principal del castillo se tomaron de las manos y caminaron hasta le puerta principal. Por el camino se fueron encontrado con amigos excompañeros de clase, de su casa y de otras casas, exprofesores, y familiares de sus amigos, saludaban a la gente y se encontraban muy contentos de ver a sus amigos de nuevo.

- Weasley, Granger! .- escucharon una voz que los llamaba, era la profesora McGonagall, ahora directora de Hogwarts.

- Profesora! que gusto verla! .- dijo Hermione acercandose a estrecharle la mano. - Me da mucho gusto verla, y que se encuentre tan bien, ¿como han estado las cosas por acá? .

- De hecho muy bien Granger, al fin se termino la reconstrucción del castillo, apenas hace 2 semanas, pero muy a tiempo para los eventos conmemorativos. Me entere que estas apoyando como becaria en el Departamento de Control y Regulación Mágica, me da mucho gusto por ti. Espero te traten bien y se que pronto comenzaremos a escuchar grandes cosas tuyas .- le dijo la profesora McGonagall.

-Gracias profesora!, estoy muy contenta trabajando en el ministerio, aunque no se cuanto tiempo vaya a estar ya que aplique a la Universidad de Derecho Mágico .- respondió Hermione.

- ¿Y tu Weasley que me cuentas?. Me informaron que estas trabajando con tu hermano en Sortilegios Weasley y que aplicaste al programa de Aurores del ministerio junto con Potter. Estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes, se que harán un papel impresionante .- les dijo la profesora McGonagall

- Eeh, si ... por el momento estoy trabajando con George para juntar el dinero. Cuando Hermione y yo sepamos los resultados de nuestras aplicaciones entonces dejaré un poco de lado el trabajo para concentrarme en mi entrenamiento. - respondió Ron.

- Me imagino que iran a distintas partes del pais...- pregunto la profesora.

- Eeh...si .- respondieron los dos al unisono.

La profesora los miro un poco inquisidora, y camino con ellos hasta la escalinata principal.

- Bueno, no se preocupen por eso, ya encontraran la manera de "llegar a un acuerdo". Mientras tanto por favor reunanse con Potter, esta en mi antiguo despacho, les hemos preparado una especie de camerino porque son algo así como los invitados especiales!. Nos vemos en unos minutos.- dijo la profesora

La profesora se fue dejando con un pensamiento incomodo tanto a Ron como a Hermione. Hasta este momento no se habían puesto a pensar que pasaría cuando los dos comenzaran sus estudios superiores. Ron se quedo algo tenso pensando en todo el tiempo que su novia estaría sola, lejos y con gente mas interesante que el, que compartiera sus gustos y afinidades. Imaginando como poco a poco podría llegar a aburrirse de el hasta que llegara el día que decidiera alejarse por completo. Y de pronto se dio cuenta que estaba aterrorizado ante esa idea, no quería perder a su novia, ni ahora ni nunca. La tomo mas fuerte de la mano. Quería demostrarle cuanto la amaba y lo importante que era en su vida, y lo mas importante: quería conservarla para siempre. Hermione por su parte, iba caminando mecánicamente, su mente se encontraba en otro lugar, en practicas emocionantes, en gente nueva y aventurera, chicas atléticas y dispuestas a los riesgos que compartirían entrenamiento con Ron. De pronto se visualizo a ella tan aburrida, sin nada interesante que compartir de sus estudios con su novio, y se imagino a Ron alejandose de ella por no encontrarla "divertida" o "interesante" . Cuando reacciono se encontraban afuera del despacho de la profesora McGonagall.

- Hay que entrar Hermione .- le dijo Ron sacandola de su trance.

- Si, si claro, perdona.- respondió Hermione. Y entraron al despacho.

- Vaya!, hasta que se dignan en aparecer!. Llevamos casi una hora aquí esperandolos, de no ser por todos estos canapés y botellas de vino hubiéramos vuelto a buscarlos .- dijo Harry.

Ron hecho una mirada y se encontró con una mesa a modo de bufett para ellos 3 y sus acompañantes, siguió mirando por la habitación y se encontró con mas gente conocida. En este caso personas que realmente apreciaban.

- Luna! Neville! .- corrió a abrazarlos Hermione - Que gusto me da verlos aqui! .- se sintio un poco mas aliviada de irse al otro extremo a conversar con Luna y Ginny.

- Ronald!, amigo cuanto tiempo! .- Neville estrecho la mano de Ron .- Así que al fin están juntos Hermione y tu, lo ultimo que supe de ustedes fue que despues de la batalla, ella se fue por 4 meses en busca de sus padres, ¿que paso después?.

- Pues si, ella estuvo aproximadamente 5 meses fuera, pero cuando volvió no podíamos seguirlo aplazando, habíamos pasado tantos años con este jueguito que finalmente nos juntamos, y hemos sido novios por casi 7 meses .- respondió Ron.

- Lo que Ron quiere decir es que el muy caliente no podía esperar un minuto mas para hundirle el diente en el cuello jajajaja .- dijo Harry y los tres amigos rieron.

- Jajajaja, callate! que tu basicamente hiciste lo mismo. Al principio según lo que dijiste estabas muy deprimido por todo lo que ocasiono la batalla, y no querías ver a nadie, te encerraste en Grimauld Place y todos pensábamos que te la pasabas llorando abrazado a una almohada cuando en realidad te la pasabas abrazado pero a mi hermanita cabron! .- le dijo Ron y le dio un puñetazo de juego en el brazo.

- Que te puedo decir!, nosotros si que habíamos aplazado bastante el amor, jajajaja .- respondió Harry y volvieron a reír.

-Y que nos dices de ti y Luna, Neville. Aun recuerdo cuando saliste disparado a declarartele en media batalla, realmente ninguno de ustedes dos podían esperar a que se acabara verdad? jaja .- dijo Harry a Ron y Neville muy divertido.

-Pues si, estuvimos juntos unos 5, o 6 meses, pero no funciono, lo dejamos y ahora seguimos siendo tan amigos.- respondio Neville .- Y ahora desde hace un mes salgo con Hannah, ¿la recuerdan? Hannah Abbot de Hufflepuff, estamos saliendo, conociendonos y al parecer va todo bien.

- Oye pues que bien, me da gusto por ti amigo .- le dijo Ron dandole una palmada en la espalda. Los tres chicos fueron a servirse una copa de vino.

- Si, realmente con Luna nunca se dio por la amistad que teníamos, era todo muy raro y me sentía muy incomodo, como besar a tu prima o algo así .- les confeso Neville .- De hecho... no me digan que no les paso esto a ustedes! sobre todo a ti Ron, si te la pasabas de pleito con Hermione.

- Pues no te voy a negar que al principio si era bastante extraño, sobre todo porque a veces cuando discutíamos tenia unas ganas increíbles de besarla al mismo tiempo que estrangularla jajaja .- dijo Ron y sus amigos rieron .- Pero, no se, todo se ha ido acomodando, ahora ya no es raro tomarla de la mano, o hablarle al oído, ya no es raro besarla, ni... ya no es raro!.

En el otro lado de la habitación las 3 chicas conversaban alegremente.

...y entonces yo le dije a Hermione, "amiga, si lo que quieres es retener a tu hombre (aunque sea el troll de mi hermano), lo que tienes que hacer es soltarte las panties un poquito mas" jajajajajaja .- dijo Ginny y las 3 chicas rieron.

- ¿Entonces ya lo hiciste con Ron, Hermione? .- pregunto Luna. Luna tenia la capacidad de ser muy directa y por consecuencia incomodar con sus preguntas.

- Luna!, eso es privado, pero a ustedes que son mis amigas puedo decirselos. No aun no, estamos buscando el momento correcto.- respondió Hermione.

- Ay Hermione por favor!, eso no existe .- dijo Ginny .- El momento correcto no se da ni se busca, TU lo haces!.

- Eso es verdad .- dijo Luna .- Si sigues esperando que un hada te ilumine o alguien te diga que hacer te vas a quedar virgen por siempre.- Ginny volvió a reír

- Bueno, en eso tienen razón, no se, yo pensaba que estaba lista, pero el otro día .- dijo Hermione pero se detuvo al ver la mirada de Ginny .- eehh, en una ocasión, yo estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, pero simplemente no pude, me bloquee, y no digo mentalmente ya me entienden ustedes!.

- Aja! así que si pasaron cosas en tu casa el otro día!, lo sabia .- dijo Ginny y Hermione rió y se tapo la cara con las manos .- Mira, lo mas importante es que confíes en tu novio, si no le tienes confianza nunca se va a poder, independientemente de que la cosa se ponga caliente y tu piensas que porque están todos los elementos físicos se dará la situación, pero si no esta el mas importante, que es el corazón y la razón, todo lo demás viene sobrando. Así que yo te diría que te relajes, lo platiques muy bien y lo vuelvas a intentar, y si ya de plano no puedes es porque realmente estas "bloqueada" y necesitas una cirugía jajaja .- las 3 amigas volvieron a reír.

Los 6 amigos siguieron brindando y conversando, cuando la profesora McGonagall entro a los pocos minutos y los llamo para el evento. Todo transcurrió como se planeo en tiempo y forma y resulto que con el apoyo de sus amigos Harry no se sintió tan abrumado. De hecho la gente respetaba su espacio y el lo agradeció, después del evento solemne hubo un coctel un poco mas relajado, y fue ahí cuando se pudieron encontrar con mas amigos ex compañeros de Hogwarts, las risas y los brindis iban y venian. Hermione y Ron casi no habían podido conversar ya que estaban poniendose al tanto con sus demás amigos y estaban muy contentos de estar todos juntos de nuevo. Cuando tuvo oportunidad Ron se acerco a su novia.

- Hey hermosa! .- le beso un hombro .- ¿Ya te dije lo bella que luces con ese vestido?.- La tomo por la cintura y le planto un beso en la mejilla.

- Gracias amor!, tu también te ves guapísimo con tu traje nuevo .- le respondió Hermione .- ¿Sabes si los chicos tienen algún plan?, porque lo que queremos nosotras es seguir con la diversión, nos gustaría ir a un pub o a bailar!.

-¿A bailar? ja, suerte con eso, yo creo que podemos ir, pero las que van a terminar bailando serán ustedes .- respondió Hermione.

- No importa!, el punto es que convivamos todos como hace mucho no lo hacemos .- le dijo Hermione abrazandolo .- Porque no les dices a los demás que vayamos a Londres, ahí hay muchos lugares muggle para divertirnos. Ademas ... .- se acerco para hablarle al oído .- Tengo una reservación Ronald, no pasaremos la noche en tu casa.

Ron abrió mucho los ojos .- ¿Estas hablando en serio mi amor?, porque si es una broma no tiene gracia, no trajimos ropa, ni nada para estar prevenidos.- Hermione le mostró un bolsito de cuentas que le parecía familiar. Era el mismo en el que cargaba todas las cosas cuando estaban de viaje buscando horrocruxes. La volvió a abrazar y besar .- Mi amor eres un genio, y eres hermosa, te amo. Enseguida organizare a los chicos y tu ve avisando a las chicas que nos iremos en 20 minutos.

Veinte minutos después se encontraban en una concurrida calle de Londres. Todos se veían muy elegantes por lo que rápidamente pudieron entrar a un moderno club. Tomaron sus asientos y pidieron algunos tragos, los chicos siguieron con su conversación entre risas y las chicas se pararon a bailar. Ron veía embelesado a Hermione y sus movimientos. Le encantaba como lucia en su pequeño vestido de encaje azul marino, tenia la espalda descubierta y unos tacones altisimos. Se veía muy guapa con su maquillaje de noche y su cabello hacia un lado. Ella le brindaba sonrisas y parecía que bailaba solo para el. Pasaron unas horas mas hasta que pudo ver la impaciencia en el rostro de su novio. Antes de indicarle que se iban se puso de acuerdo con Ginny.

- Bien, estamos por irnos, muchas gracias por cubrirnos con tus padres Ginny.- le dijo Hermione abrazandola

- No tienes porque, yo se que harías, y harás! lo mismo por mi y Harry .- le dijo Ginny .- Tu no te preocupes, solo guarda tu moneda del E.D. cerca para estar al pendiente de la señal de alerta, aunque no creo que pase nada, siempre que llegamos tarde a casa mis padres ya están en el 5º sueño.

- Amiga muchas gracias, y no te preocupes, estaremos de vuelta en la mañana según el plan.- le dijo Hermione. En realidad había sido algo muy imprevisto, después de estar platicando antes del evento, Hermione volvió a hablar con Ginny, diciendo que si estaba lista y lo iba a volver a intentar esa noche, juntas consiguieron hacer una reserva de ultimo minuto en un hotel de Londres y se pusieron de acuerdo en la coartada. Hermione se dirigió a Ron, pero antes de que llegara a su encuentro el ya se estaba parando y despidiendo rápidamente de todos. Salieron del club y pidieron un taxi. Los 2 estaban nerviosos, pero disimulaban bastante bien, el la tenia abrazada acariciando su espalda y ella tenia una mano en la pierna de Ron, que se movía como en un tic. Hermione le indico el camino al chofer y cuando estuvieron en la entrada del hotel, entraron y pidieron la habitación que ella ya había reservado. Los llevaron a la entrada de su habitación y entraron. Era un lugar muy bonito, perfecto pensó ella, por alguna razón se sentía mas cómoda que nunca, no estaba avergonzada de estar ahí, al contrario, se sentía con mas libertad y deshinibida.

Ron se acerco a ella, la tomo por la cintura y comenzó a besarla suavemente. Lentamente fue haciendo el beso mas intenso, mordía sus labios y se abrió camino con su lengua, metiendola en la boca de su novia y haciendo una especie de lucha por el poder. Le acariciaba la espalda mientras Hermione lo tomaba por el cuello y enredaba sus dedos en su cabello.

- Ron, te amo, estoy lista, en verdad lo estoy ahora .- le dijo Hermione mientras le quitaba el saco y desataba su corbata.- Lo confirme este día, al escuchar a la profesora McGonagall decir que vamos a ir a diferentes escuelas pensé ¿para que esperar mas?, no se planea el momento correcto, nosotros lo hacemos, y este es, hoy, quiero estar contigo, de aquí para siempre.

- Mi amor, nosotros jamas vamos a separarnos, te lo prometo. Hoy quiero que esto sea perfecto para ti, quiero que me digas como te sientes y si quieres que pare .- le respondió Ron mientras acariciaba su espalda baja y sus caderas.

- Pero no voy a querer parar, de eso estoy segura! .- le dijo Hermione volviendo a unirse en un beso y acercándose a la cama que tenían detrás. Primero se quito los zapatos, y Ron hizo lo mismo. Ambos estaban parados al lado del borde de la cama, Ron comenzó a tirar del vestido de Hermione hacia arriba y se quedo con la boca abierta al verla en una ropa interior pequeñísima, que hacia juego con el encaje de su vestido, no usaba sostén ya que su vestido era abierto por atrás lo que hacia a Ron que la deseara aun mas, teniéndola semidesnuda frente a el. Ron se abalanzo sobre ella tomándola de la cintura y la levanto hasta que estuvo con sus piernas alrededor de su cadera. La tenia sostenida por los gluteos, que acariciaba y apretaba contra el con mucha emocion. Ella ya se sentía completamente excitada, comenzo a desabotonar la camisa de su novio y a quitarsela, cuando lo hizo continuo acariciando su pecho y sosteniendose de sus hombros. Ron se volteo para sentarse en la cama y tener a Hermione sentada encima de el, cuando lo hizo noto que su novio ya estaba también completamente excitado, aunque aun tenia los pantalones puestos lo sentía claramente. Comenzó a desabrochar su cinturón y pantalón y se levanto un poco para que Ron pudiera quitárselo por completo.

Ron recostó a Hermione en la cama y se poso sobre ella, ambos gimieron al contacto de sus partes, aunque tenían la ropa interior puesta era algo muy erótico para ambos. Ron comenzó a frotarse con Hermione como si ya la estuviera penetrando, lo cual era bastante placentero para ella. Se sentía en el cielo pero quería contenerse para poder seguir hasta el final con el. Mientras Ron se movía en contra de su novia, tomo sus pechos, los acaricio y comenzó a besarlos, retorcía sus pezones y los ponía en su boca para succionarlos. Esto tenia a Hermione gimiendo ya muy intensamente. De pronto el se detuvo, Hermione lo vio como si estuviera conteniendose, respiraba agitado y tenia los ojos cerrados muy concentrado. Cuando los abrió le brindo una sonrisa a su novia y comenzó a bajar sus boxer. Después de esto hizo lo mismo con las panties de su novia, y como estaba hincado frente a ella, abrió mas sus piernas y comenzó a acariciarla en sus partes intimas.

- Aaahhh, si Ron, mmhhh .- gimió sonoramente al sentir los dedos de Ron en su intimidad. Ron acariciaba con suavidad como lo había hecho la noche anterior, frotaba su clítoris y su entrada, lo hacia suavemente pues no quería lastimarla.

- ¿Así esta bien mi amor? , ¿quieres que pare? .- pregunto Ron con una voz ronca.

- Aaahh Ron, no, no pares! .- respondió jadeando Hermione.

Ron comenzó a acariciar con un poco mas de intensidad. Hermione estaba bastante húmeda y se sentía muy caliente, lo cual tenia muy excitado a Ron, comenzó a acariciar un poco mas fuerte la entrada de Hermione y lentamente introdujo uno de sus dedos. Ella se arqueo ante esta nueva sensación y gimió aun mas fuerte. Ron metía su dedo con suavidad pero firme, y seguía acariciando sus pechos y su abdomen. Le encantaba verla así, completamente excitada ante su toque. Quiso compartir esta sensación con ella, saco su mano y se puso encima de ella, mas no dejo caer su peso. Hermione levanto sus piernas y las puso alrededor de su cintura. Ron tomo su miembro y comenzó a frotar las partes ya excitadas de Hermione.

-Aaahhhh .- los dos gimieron ante el contacto. Comenzó a moverse suavemente, solo la acariciaba con la punta de su miembro, que se humedecía con Hermione.

- Mmmhh Ron!, eres tan bueno!, quiero que lo hagas como anoche .- le dijo Hermione .

Ante estas palabras Ron dejo caer un poco mas su peso para acariciarla con toda su longitud, así el podía frotarse completamente en las partes intimas de su novia, la cual estaba jadeando como loca ante tanta fricción. Se movió un poco mas pero volvió a separarse para tomar aire, le estaba costando mucho contenerse, y le encantaba ver a su novia así de excitada, se veía hermosa sonrosada y con una fina capa de sudor en todo su cuerpo. Quería probarla, quería probar su sabor, conocer su aroma.

- Hermione... .- jadeo Ron .- Mi amor, no puedo mas con esto, siento que voy a explotar.

- Ron!.. Ron quiero que lo hagas, hazlo ya! .- le dijo Hermione con la respiración entrecortada.

- Te amo Hermione Granger .- le dijo Ron acomodandose entre sus piernas.

- Yo te amo mas Ronald Weasley. .- respondió Hermione subiendolas a su cadera. Ella tomo su varita e hizo el encantamiento anticonceptivo.- Despacio Ron.

Ron se posiciono en su entrada y comenzó a ejercer presión. Esta vez lentamente logro entrar, se sentía completamente cubierto por el interior de su novia, húmedo y caliente. Era la mejor sensación que había experimentado en su vida. Aunque aun no lograba entrar completamente era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida. Hermione sentía dolor, pero era algo extraño, era un dolor que iba pasando dejando paso al placer. Sin embargo cada que su novio intentaba entrar mas volvía la sensación de dolor, ella no quería demostrarlo, quería culminar con Ron. Hubo un momento en que se asusto un poco porque sentía que Ron quería seguir entrando y ella no veía como esto fuera a ser posible, si se sentía completamente "llena" . Ron lo noto.

- ¿Quieres que me detenga? .- pregunto Ron.

- Si por favor, dame un segundo .- dijo Hermione y respiro profundamente .- Ok puedes seguir. Ron siguió empujando hasta que tanto ella como el sintieron que había pasado una "barrera". Definitivamente Hermione no iba a morir virgen. Ya no lo era, y le encantaba la idea de haber dejado de serlo con Ron, la persona a quien mas amaba en el mundo. Sentía dolor pero era mas el gozo y el placer que se fue borrando esa sensación de su cuerpo. Ron se quedo inmóvil unos segundos, como esperando la indicación de su novia, ella se aferro a el un poco mas con sus piernas y el tomo esto como la indicación para comenzar a moverse. Comenzó con un movimiento suave, casi imperceptible, para que Hermione se fuera habituando, y a medida que iba aumentando la velocidad sus respiraciones se agitaban de nuevo. Ron se sostenía en sus codos y besaba a Hermione en la cara, lamia su cuello, besaba sus pechos y los chupaba. Todas estas sensaciones tenían a Hermione al borde. Estaba volviéndose a sentir excitada, jadeaba y gemía cada vez mas sonoramente. Ron por su parte tenia la respiración entrecortada y emitía unos pequeños gruñidos que a Hermione le parecían de lo mas sexy, y masculinos.

- Mi amor te amo! .- le decía Ron cada que tomaba aire .

- Yo también te amo Ronald .- gemía Hermione.

A este punto Ron ya había tomado un poco mas de velocidad, y se alejo un poco para sostenerse con sus brazos estirados, de manera que solo movía sus caderas contra Hermione. Ron salió un poco de Hermione y tomo sus piernas, las puso en sus hombros y volvió a introducirse. Esta vez lo logro con mayor facilidad e incluso pudo llegar mas profundo, lo que hizo gemir a Hermione incluso mas intensamente. Ron continuo con sus movimientos, cada vez mas rápido, tenia a Hermione al borde de nuevo .

- Ahh, ahh, sii Ron! mas, mas mas! .- jadeaba Hermione.

Con las piernas de Hermione en sus hombros metió una de sus manos para acariciar su clítoris, esto fue mas de lo que ella pudo soportar. Se dejo ir y se entrego al potente orgasmo que Ron le estaba brindando.

- Aaahh, Ron! aahhh sii! .- grito Hermione. Esto excito tanto a Ron, que con un par de movimientos mas también el se vino de manera exquisita.

- Mmmhh Her-mio-ne...ooh! .- gimió roncamente Ron.

Y todo fue tan intenso. Sus cuerpos estaban sudorosos y relajados; sus respiraciones agitadas, lentamente se acompasaban y volvían a la normalidad. Hermione que estaba debajo de ron con las piernas elevadas se movió un poco de lado para no recibir todo el peso de su novio. Sintió como Ron se deslizaba fuera de ella y se acostaba de lado sobre su cuerpo acariciando su abdomen.

- Ron ... esto fue increíble! .- le dijo Hermione entrecortadamente.

- Te amo Hermione, eres magnifica .- le respondió Ron con los ojos cerrados acariciando su cintura .- ¿Estas bien? ¿quieres que me quite de encima? .- pregunto

- No, no!, no te separes, quiero sentirte cerca .- le dijo Hermione entrelazando sus piernas con las de Ron .- Quiero quedarme así para siempre, solos tu y yo.

-Yo puedo!, tu eres la que vas a querer levantarte a darte un baño en cualquier momento .- respondió Ron.

Se quedaron un rato mas así, abrazados solamente. Lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación era su respiración lenta y profunda.

- Hermione ... ¿que va a pasar cuando recibamos nuestras cartas?, me refiero a si tu entras a la Universidad y yo al programa de Aurores, o si no soy aceptado .- pregunto Ron

- Claro que vas a entrar Ron, eres un gran mago .- respondió Hermione.

-Gracias, pero no contestaste mi pregunta .- volvió a preguntar Ron, Hermione guardo silencio, y dio un gran suspiro.

- No se Ron, creo que, como nos lo dijeron hoy, "llegaremos a un acuerdo"...- le respondió Hermione aun abrazada a su novio. Ella no quería verlo a los ojos, porque sabia lo que les preocupaba a ambos. Se aferraba a estos últimos momentos del verano antes de saber lo que les depararía el destino. Si, había una gran posibilidad de que tuvieran que pasar largas temporadas separados, y después de tantos años de verse todos los días, iba a ser muy difícil separarse, sobre todo porque ahora por fin desde hacia pocos meses que estaban juntos.- Lo importante es disfrutar estos momentos, el presente y lo que venga en el futuro lo afrontaremos juntos.- dijo Hermione.

- Si , Hermione, pero yo no quiero estar un día antes de que nos vayamos solucionando esto!. Me gustaría que lo habláramos y que lo hiciéramos en serio .- dijo ron .- Además, tenemos que hacer un plan no "llegar a un acuerdo" eso me suena a que tendremos concesiones que yo no quiero tener, yo te quiero mía solamente!

- Y lo soy Ron! te lo he demostrado de todas las maneras posibles! .- dijo Hermione separándose un poco para taparse con la sabana. Ahora estaba sentada viéndolo a los ojos directamente .- Ron yo te amo, y créeme que ni 100 km van a poder separarme de ti, yo estaré pensando en ti todos los días, y anhelando el momento en que estemos juntos. Son solo un par de años los que estaremos un poco separados, pero piensa en que tenemos toda una vida para pasarla el uno junto al otro. Ahora, yo te prometo que vas a ser tu el que este en mi mente y mi corazón, y haré todo lo posible con mi tiempo libre para pasarlo contigo. Esto es un esfuerzo que debemos hacer para tener un buen futuro, piensa asi y veras que todo tiene sentido.- respondió Hermione.

Ron se sentó y sonrió. Se sentía el hombre mas afortunado del mundo, estaba con una mujer hermosa, inteligente que lo amaba tal cual era y que además era su mejor amiga. Así que se prometió a si mismo dejar de preocuparse por el futuro; si algo tenia claro era que Hermione estaba en el, de eso no había la menor duda.

- Gracias Hermione, yo también te prometo que eres y serás la única en mi vida, por siempre...y serás la única que me vea desnudo jajaja .- dijo Ron

- Jajajajaja, cállate tonto! .- le dijo Hermione dándole un almohadazo .- Ahora que lo pienso si quiero tomar ese baño.- Comenzó a levantarse con dificultad y con la sabana como toalla. Cuando se levanto por completo se fijo que en la cama había una pequeña mancha de sangre, y se puso muy roja. Ron también la noto y quiso taparla con una almohada.- No, no te preocupes, todo esta bien...es normal...fue mi primera vez y era de esperarse.- dijo Hermione y camino hacia el baño.

Ron noto que a ella le había dado mucha vergüenza esto, y la siguió hasta el baño.

- ¿Hermosa puedo pasar? .- Ron entro y la encontró ahora si con una toalla sentada en la tina preparandola .- Hermione, no tienes porque sentir vergüenza, tu sabes que eso es normal y no quiero que pienses que a mi me da asco o me asusta. Yo te agradezco por haber compartido esto conmigo, tu sabes que también fue mi primera vez y aunque tal vez no se note, yo también me siento diferente.- Se acerco a abrazarla y le dio un tierno beso .- Ahora voy a dejarte para que te bañes.- dijo Ron.

-¿Que?, nada de eso Ron, tu te vas a meter a esta tina conmigo...

* * *

Que opinan! Espero sus reviews!

#Rupemma: Sii muchas cosas pasaran por su cabecita! pero también por las de ella!. Un beso! Sirena

#Nalia-san : Aqui lo tienes! Espero te guste! Un beso! Sirena


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! Mil gracias por leer mi historia, como ven le he cambiado el nombre ¿que opinan?. También mil disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero el terminar la escuela y el comienzo del verano me ha dado muy poco tiempo libre. Espero les guste este capitulo que si bien es algo largo, es para que tengan mucho que leer ja, y también para que vuelvan a quedarse con la duda al final *u*. De nuevo, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a la maravillosa pluma de J.K. Rowling. Besos!

Sirena

* * *

-¿Que? nada de eso Ron, tu te vas a meter a esta tina conmigo...

Ron se quedo parado, y no supo si fueron las palabras de su novia, o la determinación con la que las dijo, pero de pronto se sintió vulnerable, desnudo frente a ella, se tapo con las manos. Hermione estaba sentada moviendo el agua con una mano y se hecho a reír, se quedo observando a Ron divertida entre la ternura que le inspiraba y el deseo que le incitaba.

- Vamos Ron!, no me digas que a estas alturas te da vergüenza que te vea desnudo!. Anda que esto ya esta listo y seria delicioso tomar un baño y volver a la cama .- dijo Hermione

Ron seguía parado tapándose, se reía nerviosamente , pero bajo sus manos y muy tenso comenzó a caminar hasta donde estaba Hermione, ella volvió a reír ahora a carcajadas porque Ron parecía un robot por la manera en la que caminaba, no estaban muy separados pero al menos fueron 5 pasos los que dio hasta llegar con ella. Ella seguía sentada y cuando lo tuvo frente lo tomo por los hombros mientras seguía riendo.

-Jajaja, lo siento Ronald... jajajaja. Perdón, pero es que me causa mucha ternura que aun te pongas nervioso. Me encantas .- le dijo Hermione cuando se calmo de su ataque de risa. Ron también comenzó a reírse, se relajo un poco con estas palabras que le dijo Hermione.

- Jajaja, Hermione! tu también me encantas, y no creas que me pongo nervioso eh!. Es solo que te escuchas tan diferente así de desinhibida, me gusta esta nueva faceta tuya!.- le respondió Ron abrazándola por la cintura.

- Me siento diferente .- dijo Hermione.

- ¿Y eso es por haber hecho el amor conmigo? .- pregunto Ron sonriente.

-Jajaja, en parte. Nos estamos volviendo adultos, tomando decisiones sobre el futuro, y eso me hace pensar...que tal vez lo nuestro sea algo serio .- dijo Hermione.

Ron la miro. Claro que había pasado eso por su mente. El sabia que quería pasar el resto de su vida con Hermione, pero también pensaba que eran muy jóvenes para tomar una desicion así, no quería precipitarse en sus palabras.

- Es verdad, ya no somos unos niños. Hermione nada me hara mas feliz en un futuro que establecerme contigo, por supuesto que lo nuestro es algo serio, yo jamas jugaría contigo y en un futuro quiero que seas tu la que comparta mi vida.- le respondió Ron. Se abrazaron de nuevo y volvieron a besarse. Hermione se levanto, se quito la toalla y se metió en la tina, seguida por Ron, era una sensación muy reconfortante, el agua cálida burbujeante y ellos 2 abrazados besándose.

- Esto es lindo! .- dijo Hermione .- Hay que relajarnos un rato aquí para volver a la habitación! .- la tina era algo grande así que Hermione se pudo sentar con las piernas estiradas y jugaba con la espuma que ya había en la superficie.

- ¿Porque tienes tanta urgencia por volver a la cama Hermione ?.-pregunto Ron .- ¿Acaso ya te quieres dormir?.

-Nada de eso!, pero no te voy a arruinar la sorpresa ¿verdad? .- le dijo Hermione la jalo hacia el besándola apasionadamente. Con el agua el peso de Hermione se hacia muy ligero para Ron por lo que pudo levantarla fácilmente y ella quedo sentada a horcajadas sobre el. El comenzó a acariciar su espalda y sus glúteos, acercándola mas para mayor contacto. Hermione sabia por donde iba Ron con esto así que se lo puso mas difícil, se separo y se puso de espaldas a el.

- Ron, ¿ puedes jabonarme la espalda? .- le dijo Hermione. Quería retarlo, ver hasta donde podía contenerse.

Ron se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pretendiendo Hermione y decidió voltear la moneda.- Si claro, primero voy a salir de la tina, me voy a secar .- respondió Ron.

-¿Que?...ah, si claro como tu quieras .- dijo Hermione que no se esperaba una respuesta así de Ron. Se quedo de espaldas esperando a que Ron regresara. Unos minutos después regreso completamente seco con su ropa interior y con un especie de botella en las manos.- ¿Que es eso? .- pregunto Hermione.

-Lo encontré en la mesita, es una especie de aceite relajante, te lo voy a poner para que te sientas mas cómoda.- respondió Ron

-¡Que lindo, gracias! .-dijo Hermione, Ron comenzó a untarselo en la espalda, acariciaba muy suavemente sus hombros, y su espalda baja, mas que un masaje era una caricia, quería que Hermione se excitara de nuevo, no iba a perder este "reto" .- Suficiente Ronald, ahora quiero que me pongas ese aceite aquí .- dijo Hermione dándose la vuelta de frente a Ron, y le indicaba con la mirada sus pechos. Ron trago saliva y comenzó a derramar unas gotas en las clavículas de Hermione, no podía quitarle la mirada de encima, y cuando las gotas comenzaron a resbalar comenzó a untarlas muy lentamente, no quería acercarse a sus pechos porque sabia que ahí iba a perder, miro a los ojos a su novia y vio esa sonrisa de suficiencia que tenia, así que decidió no mostrar que a el le estaba costando trabajo contenerse. Se puso muy serio y comenzó a acariciar sus senos, lo hacia firmemente para aplicar todo el aceite.

Comenzó a notar que la respiración de Hermione se agitaba un poco, y su pecho subía al compás de la misma. Este era sin duda el momento mas erótico de sus vidas, y a el le estaba costando mucho trabajo no abalanzarse sobre ella para devorarla a besos.

- ¿Esta bien así, o quieres que lo haga mas suave?.- pregunto Ron. Hermione tenia los ojos cerrados, y respiraba cada ves mas agitada, Ron seguía sentado en el borde de la tina acariciando los pechos de su novia, que estaba recargada en el primer escalón de la tina. Los acariciaba suavemente mientras sus pezones se volvían a poner duros, los retorció suavemente. Se puso mas aceite en las manos y comenzó a acariciar su abdomen, su vientre, estaba ganando... Siguió bajando con su mano y comenzó a acariciar sus partes intimas, noto como Hermione se contenía de gemir con los ojos cerrados, pero también comenzaba a mover sus caderas como buscando mas fricción. El comenzó a acariciarla, aumentando la velocidad, le encantaba ver a su novia así de excitada y el también lo estaba disfrutando. Hermione abrió un poco los ojos y noto el bulto que Ron ya tenia en sus bóxer, saco una mano del agua y comenzó a frotarlo. Ron no supo si fue la mano húmeda y caliente de Hermione o que el también ya estaba completamente excitado, pero lo tomo por sorpresa y dejo de acariciarla, se sujeto al borde de la tina mientras Hermione seguía acariciándolo. Ahora habían cambiado los papeles. Ella metió su mano y tomo su miembro completamente, Ron comenzaba a respirar mas agitadamente mientras su novia acariciaba de arriba a abajo su miembro.

-¿Estas bien así o quieres que lo haga mas rápido? .- pregunto Hermione como retándolo con una sonrisa. Ron también sonrió y se acerco a besarla. Se levanto en el escalón debajo de la tina y se quito su ropa interior. Se metió a la tina que ya casi no tenia espuma del jabón y acerco a Hermione a el .- Mas rápido mi amor.- le dijo Ron. Hermione se inclino sobre el y volvió a tomarlo desde la base. El agua ayudaba mucho a que sus movimientos fueran mas ágiles, mientras acariciaba a Ron en su miembro con su otra mano lo tenia sujeto del cuello, besaba su pecho su cuello, le daba tiernos besos en la boca, y acariciaba su abdomen. Ron estaba respirando muy agitadamente cuando Hermione paro sus movimientos y le indico que saliera un poco, al borde de la tina.

-¿Que pasa? .- pregunto Ron.

- Es que no puedo respirar debajo del agua Ronald. Siéntate aquí .- respondió Hermione mientras Ron se sentaba en el borde de la tina y ella se acomodaba entre sus piernas.

-¿Que?, ¿Hermione que...?.- dijo Ron, pero se quedo sin habla al instante. Hermione se había inclinado a besar su miembro. Al principio no estaba muy seguro de lo que ella iba a hacer pero lo supo de inmediato cuando sin mas lo introdujo en su boca. Ron dejo escapar un gemido y Hermione comenzó a tomar velocidad. Lo acariciaba de arriba abajo con su mano mientras succionaba y lamia la punta con su lengua. Para Ron esto era mas de lo que podía soportar, le encantaba que Hermione fuera así de entregada, estaba disfrutando muchísimo todas las sensaciones que Hermione le brindaba con cada movimiento. El acariciaba su cara y sus hombros.

- Hermione...eres maravillosa.- le dijo Ron entre jadeos.

- Tu tambien lo eres Ron, te amo .- le dijo Herminone cuando se separo un poco, lo veía muy sensual a los ojos, y volvió a dar lengüetazos a su miembro para después introducirlo y succionarlo de nuevo, hasta que unos momentos mas Ron le indico que se iba a venir. La levanto de los hombros y se volvió a meter en el agua. Ella se abalanzo sobre el y besando su cuello volvió a acariciar su miembro, lo hacia muy rápido lo que tenia a Ron gimiendo cada vez mas agitado.

- Mmhh Hermione... te amo.- le dijo Ron antes de tener su orgasmo. Ella se quedo muy atenta viendo a su novio, como se relajaba, recargado en el escalón de la tina, con los hombros y cuello aun húmedos por el agua, tenia los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. A ella le parecía el hombre mas guapo en esos momentos. La abrazo y beso su cuello, acariciando la espalda de su novia.

- Yo también te amo Ron .- le dijo Hermione. Salio un poco de la tina para ponerse una toalla y lavarse los dientes. Regreso con una toalla para Ron y los 2 salieron del cuarto de baño. Cuando llegaron a la cama ella se recostó de lado, con Ron frente a ella.

-No puedo creer que todo esto este pasando al fin Ron, me parece increíble que esto sea tan cómodo para los dos, que todo sea tan natural.- le dijo Hermione acariciando su mejilla.

- Lo es porque nos queremos Hermione, gracias por todo ha sido una excelente noche.- le dijo Ron mientras se acercaba para besarla.- Y aun no termina.- dicho esto, comenzó a besarla y se acostó de lado sobre ella, abriendo la toalla que Hermione tenia alrededor. - Vamos a quitarte esto para estar mas cómodos.- dijo ron y quito por completo su toalla. Se poso sobre ella entre sus piernas y comenzó a besarla y a acariciar sus hombros y brazos. Siguió besandola mas intensamente y a acariciar sus costados y cuello, besaba su cuello y hombros, y comenzaba a acercarse a sus pechos. Con una de sus manos tomo uno y el otro comenzó a besarlos. Era como si nunca salieran de ese estado de excitación porque inmediatamente Hermione hecho la cabeza para atrás con un suspiro. Acariciaba su seno suavemente y retorcía su pezón, mientras lamia su otro pecho y succionaba. Volvió a levantarse para besar a Hermione en sus labios. Volvió a bajar en su camino hacia sus pechos, dejando besos por todos lados, Hermione tenia una respiración agitada de nuevo. Mientras acariciaba todo su cuerpo con una mano con la otra se hacia camino hacia las partes de Hermione, cuando puso sus dedos ahí ella dejo escapar un suave gemido. Le encantaba el mas mínimo de los toques de su novio, la hacia sentirse en el cielo.

- Aaaahh...mmhh Ron! .- gemía Hermione.

Ron siguió estimulando las partes intimas de Hermione, que volvía a estar húmeda y caliente. Lentamente coloco a Hermione recargada en una montana de cojines que había en la cama, y comenzó a bajar dejando besos en su abdomen, en su cadera... Hermione sabia lo que iba a pasar, pero sentía un poco de vergüenza estar ahí expuesta ante Ron, por lo que cerro sus piernas antes de que el se inclinara por completo.

- ¿Que pasa?, ¿no quieres? .- pregunto Ron.

-Si, si quiero...pero es que me da vergüenza.- respondió Hermione

-Hermosa, no tienes de que avergonzarte, eres bellísima! .- dijo Ron. A lo que Hermione respondió muy bien abriendo sus piernas de nuevo. Ron hundio su cara en la intimidad de Hermione, comenzando a lamer sus labios vaginales, le encantaba el aroma de mujer de su novia. Con ayuda de sus manos abrió un poco mas las partes de su novia, le gustaba observarla y conocerla tan íntimamente, pasaba su lengua por todos lados y se ayudaba con sus dedos para seguir acariciando. Anteriormente solo había atinado por suerte o instinto al punto donde hacia temblar a Hermione, pero estarla viendo tan cerca ayudaba a localizarlo mas rapido. Con la punta de su lengua acaricio alrededor de su clítoris y con sus dedos seguía acariciando. Tenia a Hermione con las piernas muy abiertas y gimiendo muy fuerte.

-Aaahh, si Ron! ahi! .- gemia Hermione.

Ron comenzó a besar y lamer las partes intimas de Hermione con mas intensidad, subió sus manos para poder acariciar su abdomen y sus pechos. Hermione tenia la espalda arqueada y gemía cada vez mas fuerte, cuando sentía que no podía aguantar mas, tomo a Ron de los hombros y busco su mirada, el la devolvió, la miraba complacido y orgulloso. Mientras veía excitada como el le daba placer oral tuvo un gran orgasmo.

-Mmhh Ron!..aahh, si si Ron! .- gimió Hermione aun mas fuerte mientras sentía como explotaba de placer, mirando a su novio. Ron siguió lamiendo y acariciando sus partes aun después de que Hermione se vino, sentía como se contraía, como un latido que golpeaba suavemente sus labios.

El se separo para observarla ahí, rendida ante la experiencia, con la respiración agitada y su cara sonrosada. Tomo su varita e hizo un hechizo limpiador en su cara, y se inclino para besarla, comenzó dejando suaves besos en sus brazos, hombros, y en sus mejillas y labios. Pero Hermione estaba completamente rendida para poder reaccionar ante el. El se recostó detrás de ella y la abrazo muy fuerte, siguió acariciando sus hombros y cintura hasta que cayo en un profundo sueño, e inmediatamente lo hizo el también.

Estuvieron plácidamente dormidos hasta que instintivamente Hermione despertó antes del amanecer recordando que tenían que regresar a la madriguera antes de que los padres de Ron se dieran cuenta que no estaban ahí. Despertó con una extraña sensación de dolor, como si algo la estuviera oprimiendo en el estomago, y fue cuando se dio cuenta que tenia el brazo de ron sobre su estomago y su pierna atrapándola, no podía moverse.

-Ron.. despierta Ronald .- dijo Hermione

-Mmhh que?, mmh si Her-mo-n.. lo que tu quieras...- respondió aun dormido Ron.

-Ron despierta!, tenemos que irnos antes de que amanezca.- dijo Hermione.

-¿Que?, noo...no quiero irme! .- respondió Ron apretándola mas. Hermione rió pero trato de safarse de el. Ron se dio la vuelta y ella se pudo sentar. De inmediato sintió un dolor, como un relámpago que viajaba desde sus partes intimas hasta su ombligo, se contrajo un poco y se quejo.

-¿Que pasa, te sientes bien?.- pregunto Ron.

- Auch.. si si, no es nada, solo senti un dolor .- respondió Hermione al momento que se levantaba de la cama. Junto sus rodillas a su pecho abrazándolas mientras respiraba en lo que se pasaba el dolor. Ron la miraba sin comprender.

-¿Como que un dolor?, Hermione te hice algún daño? .- volvió a preguntar Ron. Hermione siguió sentada unos momentos mas, hasta que abrió los ojos y le acaricio el brazo a Ron diciendo que estaba bien. Ella se levanto envolviéndose en la sabana y fue al baño.

Cuando llego al baño se volvió a sentar en las escaleras de la tina y sintió esa punzada de dolor. "Esta bien, es normal" se dijo a si misma. "¿Que esperabas Hermione?, fue tu primera vez y es normal que haya dolor, tan solo hay que esperar a que pase". Y lo mas importante era que Ron no se diera cuenta!, no quería darle una preocupación. Estuvo unos minutos mas ahí, se lavo la cara y los dientes y salio. Se encontró con que Ron ya estaba vestido y había sacado del bolsito de cuentas de Hermione una ropa mas informal que su vestido de fiesta para que pudiera cambiarse. Ella se sentó y aun envuelta en la sabana comenzó a vestirse, Ron entendió esto como una señal y aunque le pareció muy chistoso que se apenara de estar desnuda frente a el le dio la privacidad que necesitaba y fue al baño a lavarse los dientes. Cuando regreso ella también ya estaba cambiada y lista para dejar el hotel.

-¿Listo?, ahora solo tenemos que bajar al Lobby y pagar. Yo traigo tarjeta de crédito así que hagamos el cargo ahí.- le dijo Hermione.

- Mi amor, me hubiera gustado que me dijeras de esto para venir preparado con dinero muggle, no me gusta que tengas que pagar la habitación.- respondió Ron.

-Ay Ron, por eso ni te preocupes, ya te tocara pagar en otras ocasiones .- le dijo Hermione muy sonriente.

- Mmmh me encanta esa idea de las otras ocasiones!.- dijo Ron acercándose a besarla.- Por cierto, ¿por cuanto tiempo dices que la rentaste?, porque aun no amanece .- le dijo Ron abrazándola con firmeza.

- Jaja, Ronald!. Pues...si queda tiempo, pero entre mas nos tardemos mas se nos pueden complicar las cosas en tu casa así que mejor vamonos ya .- le respondió Hermione arrastrándolo prácticamente hasta la puerta. Fueron por todo el camino en los pasillos y elevador como una pareja recién casada, abrazados, riendo y besándose. Pagaron la habitación y se fueron en otro taxi que los llevo al poblado que estaba mas cerca de Ottery St. Catchpole, el pueblo donde estaba la madriguera, y desde el cual podrían hacer la aparición en los terrenos de la madriguera.

Cuando hicieron la aparición eran casi las 6 de la mañana, por lo que Hermione decidió que Ron entraría primero, directamente a su habitación y después entraría ella, si la llegaban a descubrir afuera o en los primeros pisos podría decir que como no estaba en su cama no podía dormir muy bien. Hermione espero la señal de Ron ( cuando el encendió la luz de su habitación ) para entrar en la casa. Entro muy silenciosamente, y empezó a subir los 3 pisos que llevaban al cuarto de Ginny, que es donde se suponía estaba durmiendo ella. Cada piso que pasaba escuchaba profundas respiraciones y de vez en cuando alguien que tosía o se movía en su cama. Cuando por fin llego a la habitación de Ginny abrió muy despacio la puerta y entro. Se quito los zapatos y el pantalón, estaba quitándose la playera cuando vio que Ginny se dio la vuelta en la cama...pero no era ella.

- Mmhh ¿quien es? .- pregunto un dormido Harry.

- Dios!, Harry! ¿que haces aquí? .- dijo casi en un susurro Hermione dando un salto a la cama y tapándose con la sabana.

-¿Que pasa? .- dijo Ginny despertando.- Hermione! ya estas aquí!. Harry amor tienes que irte! mis padres pueden despertar en cualquier momento vete, vete!. le dijo Ginny a Harry también en voz muy baja.

- Eh, si, ¿Hermione podrías voltearte?.- dijo Harry.

-¿Que, estas...?, Dios! esto es increíble..- respondió Hermione dándose la vuelta y tapándose completamente con la sabana. Escucho cuchicheos y risitas muy bajas.- Por Dios Harry date prisa!.- Escucho pasos y una puerta que se cerro suavemente y fue cuando pudo darse la vuelta .- Ginny!, te pudieron haber pillado!.- le dijo Hermione a su amiga. Seguían manteniendo ese tono de voz bajo para no despertar a nadie.

- Ay, nunca se dan cuenta!, Ron ronca por 2 personas así que piensan que sigue en su habitación. Pero bueno, eso no es lo importante, Hermione ni creas que te voy a dejar dormir tienes que contármelo to-do!.- respondió Ginny mientras se levantaba de su cama e iba hasta la de Hermione sentándose junto a ella.

- ¿Que quieres que te cuente? .- dijo Hermione sentándose y con una risita.

- Ay no te hagas la inocente, porque de hecho ya no lo eres! o que me tienes que decir al respecto!. Yaa quiero saber, como estuvo! .- le dijo Ginny emocionada.

- Muy bien. La pasamos muy bien.- respondió Hermione.

-¿Que?, ¿solo muy bien?, Hermione no se vale, cuando yo te conté mi primera vez lo hice con pelos y señales, así que ahora habla!.- dijo Ginny.

-Si Ginny, es que me da pena, es algo muy intimo!.- respondió Hermione.

- Pero no te dio pena escuchar lo mio verdad!. A ver, yo te haré las preguntas y tu respondes ok. ¿Pudiste hacerlo?.- pregunto Ginny muy atenta a su respuesta.

- Si .- dijo Hermione.

- Bieen!, y que, ¿como estuvo?, ¿te dolió?.- pregunto Ginny de nuevo.

- Jaja. A ver, por donde comenzar. Si Ginny, estuvo muy bien, mejor de lo que esperaba si te soy sincera. Y si, claro que me dolió.-respondió Hermione.

- Ay por favor!, ni que mi hermano lo tuviera tan grande .- dijo Ginny y las 2 rieron tapándose la boca .- A ver dime, ¿que tan grande lo tiene? .- pregunto Ginny riendo y abriendo sus manos como para indicar el "tamaño".

- Jajaja, Ginny! por favor! jajaja. Pues claro que no fui a medirlo con mi varita verdad!. Ademas tu bien sabes que no tengo punto de comparación. Pero si te puedo decir que tu hermano llena por completo mis necesidades .- dijo Hermione y las dos chicas volvieron a reír.- Ya en serio, fue perfecto, estuvo acariciándome y hablándome de lo que sentía por mi todo el tiempo, y aunque como te digo si me dolió, al poco rato se me olvido jaja.

- Me da gusto por ti. Vaya, el inepto de mi hermano tenia que compensarte de alguna manera todos esos años que te trato como a su prima! jaja, pero ya no quiero saber mas, que me dan ganas de vomitar de solo imaginarlo desnudo giiuk! .- dijo Ginny.

- Pues no te darían tantas si lo vieras fíjate! jaja .- respondió Hermione y las chicas comenzaron a reír.- ¿Sabes?, lo único que me preocupa es que esto cambie las cosas, me refiero a que yo amo a Ronald, pero no quiere decir que porque ya hemos...tu sabes... tengamos que hacerlo todos los días a toda hora!. Y me preocupa que eso nos genere un problema.

- Ay Hermione, claro que va a cambiar, el sexo lo cambia todo!.- le dijo Ginny mientras se levantaba y volvía a su cama .- Lo hace todo mas complicado y mas serio, pero también muuucho mas divertido, aquí el punto es que debes saber como decirle que no, porque esto te lo aseguro, el va a querer estar encima de ti tooooodo el tiempo. No se que le pasa a los hombres que creen que porque ya les diste entrada tienen acceso libre todo el tiempo y no es así!.

- Pues si, ademas que esta por verse si vamos a poder continuar viéndonos tan seguido, te olvidas que están por enviarnos las cartas de aceptación .- respondió Hermione.

- Si lo se!, yo también estoy muy nerviosa, ¿que pasa si no logro entrar?, amo mi casa y a mi mama pero no quiero quedarme con ella aprendiendo a tejer toda la vida.- dijo Ginny.

- Lo se, lo mismo me pasa a mi, no quiero ser una de esas "mujeres esposa" que no estudiaron nada y solo se embarazaron, se casaron y son mantenidas por sus maridos .- dijo Hermione acostándose de nuevo.

- Bueno pues eso lo sabremos en pocos días, espero que la carta de ellos llegue primero, así así por lo menos sabremos que pasara con nuestros novios ¿no?.- dijo Ginny.

-Si claro .- dijo Hermione distraidamente, estaba muy cansada y lo único que quería era dormir. Siguieron hablando de cosas sin importancia hasta que se fueron quedando dormidas. Hermione sentía que apenas llevaba 2 minutos dormida cuando escucho a la señora Weasley tocar a la puerta.

- Vamos chicas! despierten, quiero que me ayuden a limpiar el jardín ayer lo dejamos bastante sucio.- dijo la Señora Weasley al otro lado de la puerta.

Las dos chicas despertaron y se desperezaron. Ginny se levanto y se metió al cuarto de baño, Hermione escucho que abría la regadera así que esto le daria por lo menos otros 10 minutos para dormir. Pero de nuevo al poco tiempo Ginny ya estaba afuera y estaba vistiéndose.

-Hermione despierta ya, mejor que te des un baño para que despiertes.- le dijo Ginny.

- Si, vale .- Hermione se despertó con mucha dificultad y se metió a darse un baño. Cuando estuvo limpia y le dijo a Ginny que iba a cambiarse salio y se arreglo. Sabia que iba a hacer labores de limpieza pero quería estar linda para Ron, por lo que se puso unos shorts muy pequeños y una polo ajustada. Bajo las escaleras y se encontró a la Sra. Weasley con Ginny y Harry que seguía en pijama desayunando.

- Hermione, buenos días!, ¿podrías ir a despertar a Ronald?. .- dijo la Sra. Weasley.

- Claro que si, enseguida voy, de hecho voy a llevarle el desayuno, y si no le molesta lo tomare con el , ¿esta bien? .- pregunto Hermione.

La señora Weasley miro a Hermione como tratando de descubrir algún plan, pero como Hermione siempre había tenido esa fama de "jamas rompo una regla" y le tenia confianza le permitió que desayunara con Ron en su habitación.- De acuerdo, pero por favor no tarden mucho hay muchas cosas que hacer en la casa y en el jardín .

Hermione subió las escaleras y entro en la habitación de Ron. De pronto pensó que se había equivocado de habitación ya que estaba muy ordenada y no tenia ese resplandor naranja de los posters de Quidditch, pero se dio cuenta que su novio la había arreglado. Le gusto la nueva decoración que iba mas acorde con un joven a punto de comenzar sus estudios profesionales a comparación de la que siempre había tenido con un toque muy infantil. Se acerco con la bandeja en la que tenia el desayuno para los dos y la dejo en el escritorio que estaba junto a la cama de Ron. Se sentó muy suavemente en la cama y estaba inclinándose para darle un beso cuando el abrió los ojos y la jalo para acostarla sobre su pecho.

- Jajaja, Ron! pensé que seguías dormido.- dijo Hermione muy sorprendida.

- Te escuche desde que entraste y abrí un ojo para ver que eras tu, estaba esperando que te acercaras para sorprenderte, ¿lo logre?.- respondió Ron abrazandola fuertemente.

- Pues si. Buenos dias, ¿como dormiste?.- pregunto Hermione.

- Excelente. Me siento descansado y tuve unos sueños increíbles, todos te implican a ti, desnuda por supuesto, y bueno, muy buenos sueños!.- dijo Ron.

- Ronald! jaja, eres increible!. Que bueno que pudiste descansar, yo siento como si hubiera dormido 2 minutos estoy agotada. Y lo peor es que aun tenemos muchas cosas que hacer en la casa, hay mucha actividad abajo ¿sabes?.- respondio Hermione.

Ron se acerco mas a Hermione hasta que la tuvo debajo de el. Comenzó a besarla y a acariciar su cintura.

- También aquí abajo hay mucha actividad ¿sabes? .- le dijo Ron. La acerco mas a su cuerpo para juntar su cadera con la de ella, mientras acariciaba uno de sus muslos y se empezaba a acomodar entre sus piernas. Hermione comenzó poniendo resistencia pero al final cedió ante los besos de su novio.

- Ron, no quiero que nos pillen así. ¿No seria mejor esperar a un momento que estemos solos?.- dijo Hermione mientras enredaba sus piernas con las de Ron.

- ¿Y eso cuando va a ser?, mejor aprovechar el momento no crees?.- dijo Ron besando el cuello de Hermione y acercando sus caderas a las de ella. La respiración de ambos empezaba a agitarse cuando escucharon que alguien venia subiendo las escaleras muy rapido. Inmediatamente se se separaron y Hermione se levanto de la cama para sentarse en la silla frente al escritorio. Ron volteo a todos lados para buscar donde esconderse hasta que cayo en cuenta que estaba en su propia habitación, por lo que Hermione comenzó a reír. Por fin termino sentandose en el borde de la cama opuesto a donde estaba Hermione. Del piso de abajo se oyeron los pasos y la voz de Harry.

- Ron, amigo!, llegaron nuestras lechuzas! .- le grito Harry que iba prácticamente corriendo con Ginny detrás de el. Harry y Ginny llegaron a la puerta y entraron.

- Espero no interrumpir nada, pero es que recién llegaron nuestras cartas del proceso de selección para el entrenamiento de Aurores. ¿Quieres ver tus resultados?.- pregunto Harry.

Ron volteo a ver a Hermione y ella con una leve sonrisa asintio. Ron extendió su mano y Harry le entrego el sobre. Primero lo abrió Harry, leyó unas lineas, volteo a ver a Ginny que lo miraba expectante, y sonriendo volteo a ver a sus dos amigos.

- Me aceptaron!, ¡Logre entrar en el programa!.- dijo Harry muy emocionado, se levanto y abrazo a Ginny con tanta emoción que la levanto del piso, la beso y después abrazo a Hermione y se sento frente a Ron muy emocionado.- Bueno, abre el tuyo!.

Ron tomo su sobre. Lo abrio. Leyó lo que estaba escrito en el, se quedo un par de segundos viendolo, después miro otros segundos su colcha y volvió a leer la carta. Levanto la mirada muy sonriente y dijo.

- También yo fui aceptado! .- Harry y Ginny se abalanzaron sobre el para abrazarlo, pero el solo tenia ojos para Hermione, cuando logro verla entre su hermana y su amigo ella lo miraba con una sonrisa muy leve y una expresión triste en sus ojos. Sabia lo que ella estaba pensando. Esto es todo, nos tendremos que decir adiós.


End file.
